0xHFC
by Berzul
Summary: A light-hearted story about 2 people going to the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

pre-00:00:00.02I "Hey."br /  
-00:00:00.45D "Heyy!"br /  
-00:00:01.32I "HEEEYY."br /  
-00:00:01.45I "HEEEEEEEY."br /  
-00:00:01.56D "HEREE."br /  
-00:00:01.78I "HEEEY."br /  
-00:00:02.02D "HEEEEEY."br /  
-00:00:03.65I "HELLO?"br /  
-00:00:03.67D "Hello!"br /  
-00:00:05.42D "HELLOO!"br /  
-00:00:06.35D "HELLOO!"br /  
-00:00:11.43I "It's no use, It was a automated message."br /  
-00:00:13.85I "I guess we should not had our hopes up just by a radio message."br /  
-00:00:21.03D "Turning on emergency mode. Stay inside and keep calm. Help will arrive soon, is what it said."br /  
-00:00:32.75I "Yea, it said so and that probably means we don't have much time left either. I guess it was a mistake but, no one could really foreseen the turn of events."br /  
-00:00:49.94D "Saying it so makes me wonder what does this emergency mode does. It can't get worse than this, now can it?"br /  
-00:01:03.15I "Unfortunately yes, our suits can only hold us up for maybe 7 days before emergency rations deplete. Then, the system should active Cryostasis putting us to sleep for a long, long time, about 400 days if the air tank holds."br /  
-00:01:27.23D "In other words, we realistically have a week?"br /  
-00:01:31.53I "Yes."br /  
-00:01:44.55I "Don't worry, we have plenty of time for someone to pick our sensors. Think about this as a vacation, look the beautiful view of Earth far away there."br /  
-00:02:07.42D "I would but I'm worrying about something else."br /  
-00:02:10.86I "About?"br /  
-00:02:12.10D "What we say is being recorded."br /  
-00:02:16.75I "Oh, it's a secret then. Okay!"br /  
-00:02:43.01I "But I doubt that they would understand."br /  
-00:02:49.59D "Save your breath, we should march. I don't think we can accomplish anything by staying here."br /  
-00:02:59.42I "Roger."br /  
-00:03:03.68I "And just so you know talking wouldn't really affect our air capacity."br /  
-00:04:45.74I "With my rough calculations we should cover one fourth of the distance in our remaining time, although I can't call this running and we can't hop 24h each day."br /  
-00:05:34.67I "Perhaps we have some hope in reaching the Capital."br /  
-00:05:41.92D "Emphasis on hop, because you look like a Moon rabbit now."br /  
-00:05:46.21I "Pyon~ Your humour is back!"br /  
-00:05:50.74D "Maybe you can contact your sisters?"br /  
-00:05:54.02I "My rabbit ears only works at intimate range I'm afraid. I would have already if I were able, be sure of that."br /  
-00:06:12.08D "More hopping then, Lord Daikoku commands it."br /  
-00:06:16.38I "Yes sir!"br /  
-00:24:54.25D "This is getting tiring. Hey look yet another crater. They are quite large from this perspective I must say."br /  
-00:25:06.48I "About as big as whole of Japan. How would anyone want to live is such dull place?"br /  
-00:25:14.74D "Earth is the dull one. But I'm confident in my abilities. We should be there soon."br /  
-00:48:11.42I "I'm getting the cramps from this hopping."br /  
-00:56:11.06I "Oh look, the Earth moved a little!"br /  
-01:14:02.78I "Did you said something just now?"br /  
-01:14:06.91D "No."br /  
-02:00:00.04I "Yea thanks for reminds us that, you piece of."br /  
-02:00:04.63D "It's every 4 hours? So it's 2 hours from now, but I'm not really starving or anything"br /  
-02:00:12.75I "Synthetic vitamins and minerals. You should shallow it quickly. It's going to taste terrible."br /  
-02:00:19.04D "Now you're glad you didn't bring dumplings?"br /  
-02:16:32.74D "Hey, was there a particular reason why would you come here?"br /  
-02:16:38.06I "To visit the Capital of course! Along with you that is."br /  
-02:16:43.58D "Even though it explicitly said they won't be offering the full walking on the Moon part?"br /  
-02:16:56.01I "Yea there was a accident? I think."br /  
-02:17:03.84I "Someone got lost, and because of that the survivability of the space-suits was tighten. But hibernation is a little overkill."br /  
-02:17:25.27D "Drifting in the cold void of space, perhaps maybe when they find a finance-able method or an opportunity they would pick up the trash to recycle it."br /  
-02:17:29.77I "Hey I'm a human, and you're too. I love the Japanese Astro-space, and the American one, and the Russian one, and the German one. I love all the humans, so please help us. If you are hearing this please send help!"br /  
-02:18:05.27D "Besides me, no one can hear your scream."br /  
-02:18:13.43I "Goddammit space!"br /  
-02:47:01.84I "Can you see anything yet?"br /  
-02:47:06.36D "I can see this crater."br /  
-02:47:12.74I "And I can see your back. That means we are still both alive."br /  
-02:47:25.47D "That means we are still both alive."br /  
-02:47:34.93I "Hey I can't even see your face like that."br /  
-02:47:41.74D "You want to see my face? What for?"br /  
-02:47:49.03D "Umph."br /  
-02:47:49.36I "Hey I just wanted to see if I you can feel anything through that glass."br /  
-02:47:57.74D "Nothing and unless you want to sumo match, no touching!"br /  
-02:48:02.67I "You're on."br /  
-02:48:10.64D "Umgh"br /  
-02:48:11.85I "Hgrh"br /  
-02:48:15.47D "Heegrg"br /  
-02:57:56.83I "Ahahaha"br /  
-02:57:57.43D "Ahahahaha"br /  
-02:58:02.64I "That was fun, but I guess we both got ring-ousted."br /  
-02:58:07.37D "That's a tie then."br /  
-02:58:12.83I "They should make this an attraction, if we are ever going to earn this much money again."br /  
-02:58:19.06D "I find it unlikely but you also should remember what situation we are at right now."br /  
-02:58:27.85I "We are looking for the Moon Capital on whole of the Moon, or for something to help."br /  
-02:58:36.48D "Yes, I shouldn't have done this in the first place. I'm sorry for being careless."br /  
-02:58:44.97I "Don't blame yourself, it was an accident. Come on, let's find something! Even a flag would be nice!"br /  
-03:39:55.43I "Hey aren't you tired?"br /  
-03:40:00.63D "Just a little, but admiring this landscape and place, it does feel relaxing."br /  
-03:41:08.02I "Ahh."br /  
-04:00:11.04I "Thank you for the food!"br /  
-04:00:14.74D "Thank you for the food! Of course I would share it if I could, but on the other hand."br /  
-04:00:27.35D "It has no taste, just like you said."br /  
-04:00:32.26I "Be glad that you're not starving to death. Eating like this though is a little hard tough."br /  
-04:02:45.74I "Can you guess which flavour I got mine in?"br /  
-04:02:51.28D "Nothing."br /  
-04:02:52.75I "Exactly."br /  
-04:06:34.21D "These synthetic jellies don't taste as bad as I thought they would. Clearly it's because of the power of space food."br /  
-04:06:43.84I "It's design as more of a energy boost, hence the nutrition value. But because of the different gravity in space, you can't count of biting or chewing. The liquid-alike is the compromise."br /  
-04:06:57.21D "I see, it's feels easy to digest too, probably because of how food acts inside of a stomach in space."br /  
-04:07:24.59D "But it does kinda bugs me when it shoves you it into your face."br /  
-04:08:05.37D "And despite the meal, I'm still hungry."br /  
-04:08:36.84D "I could use some mochi, if you have any."br /  
-04:08:42.72I "I left my hammer home."br /  
-04:42:01.94I "You know, considering that this place is vastly empty it should be easy to spot a shadow of a lander or a shuttle."br /  
-04:42:15.62D "Meaning that we aren't popular enough for a spotlight."br /  
-04:42:19.26I "Space Idols."br /  
-04:42:21.92D "Space idiots."br /  
-04:42:24.04I "Are you sure we are going the right way?"br /  
-04:42:29.74D "Yes."br /  
-04:42:31.07I "Which way is the base then?"br /  
-04:42:35.37D "You're the expert on GPS, you should be able to tell me."br /  
-04:42:43.72I "That's right! I'm just checking your conciousness. It's obviously the opposite way we're going."br /  
-04:42:51.82D "I'm asleep, after all it's night-time."br /  
-04:42:58.02I "It's a pretty long dream, about 5 hours since the accident."br /  
-04:43:07.61D "For you."br /  
-04:43:10.26I "But this time it's reality we're facing."br /  
-04:43:16.73D "I don't feel like giving up and dying yet, but I'm pretty acquainted with death itself."br /  
-04:43:24.89I "Unless we could get our hands the Hourai Elixir."br /  
-04:43:31.24D "I hear you, but don't count on mere humans acquiring such privilege."br /  
-04:43:42.62I "So what's your plan? After we reach the Capital."br /  
-04:43:48.12D "I dunno, we will figure something out. And they should at least send us back in one piece."br /  
-04:44:04.05I "Okay."br /  
-05:24:59.27I "It's getting darker."br /  
-05:25:03.77D "Pff! Saying that on the Moon seems silly."br /  
-05:25:10.03I "Because of the Moon tour is always scheduled on the full Moon. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to even see a glimpse of the surface."br /  
-05:25:23.67D "So a day here is pretty much like a day at Earth?"br /  
-05:25:29.93I "If by day you meant a full rotation around it axis, then no."br /  
-05:25:40.73I "A day on the Moon is pretty long, and that was shadow is something else."br /  
-05:25:48.06D "It disappeared? Was it a spaceship?"br /  
-05:25:56.75I "A Fata-morgana? Does this look like a desert to you?"br /  
-05:26:02.89D "Yes, there's definitely a huge sea on the Moon."br /  
-05.26:08.09I "Right, the one you saw."br /  
-05:26:13.82D "Nothing you should be jealous about."br /  
-05:26:21.93I "Let's aim for it then!"br /  
-05:26:27.21D "As always."br /  
-05:58:15.73I "Perhaps we can take a break."br /  
-05:58:32.92D "Are you tired?"br /  
-05:58:39.16I "No, it's a different reason."br /  
-05:58:45.82I "You should see in about a minute."br /  
-05:58:53.17D "Huh?"br /  
-05:59:26.59D "It's that automated message time again?"br /  
-05:59:33.12I "Yes!"br /  
-05:59:35.64I "Any second now."br /  
-05:59:47.28D "Uhu."br /  
-05:59:58.25I "Maybe I was, oh! There it goes!"br /  
-06:00:05.82D "You still have a good sense of time, even on the Moon."br /  
-06:00:13.37I "Why thank you!"br /  
-06:00:17.95D "Is there any way to turn off this thing?"br /  
-06:00:23.83I "Nope!"br /  
-06:00:25.03D "Automated voice, log out."br /  
-06:00:43.92D "Automated voice, mute."br /  
-06:00:56.82D "Automated voice, are you even listening?"br /  
-06:01:04.72I "I'm still here."br /  
-06:01:08.15D "It didn't work. I feel like I'm being a part of a experiment, and me being the a lab rat."br /  
-06:01:23.83I "A rabbit would be more fitting."br /  
-06:01:29.20D "But only for you."br /  
-06:01:34.93I "Right."br /  
-06:36:12.24D "So how long have we been in space now?"br /  
-06:36:19.39I "Who knows? I only count the time since we woke up. I have no information about how long we have been unconscious since then."br /  
-06:36:36.99D "And your guess is?"br /  
-06:36:42.06I "Hours, days, weeks. I also don't know how long is the emergency mode on the space-suits set to."br /  
-06:36:56.63D "Unless we made a full lunar cycle, it can't be that long."br /  
-06:37:05.72I "Right, stay optimistic."br /  
-06:37:37.38I "Anyway, I guess we made the right choice since it seems no one else is going to help us. We might as well come close to our objective here."br /  
-06:37:49.48D "That's mighty reassuring coming from you, since you suggested that we should stay behind and wait for help."br /  
-06:38:06.83I "My mission priorities were changed, primarily due the uncertain delay from our saviours."br /  
-06:38:17.27D "So what if we were saved? I guess they will learn everything now, and paint us crazy delusional."br /  
-06:38:29.03I "The Moon does strange things to people, yes."br /  
-06:38:37.81D "And then image the headlines. The Moon tours would be ruined!"br /  
-06:38:46.09I "But there's another way right?"br /  
-06:38:51.93D "Unfortunately, it's closed."br /  
-06:38:55.22I "Like out of order?"br /  
-06:38:59.74D "Yea."br /  
-06:39:02.25D "I don't believe we will actually make it inside, but just a glimpse would be okay. After that I guess we will go to sleep, but don't worry, I can slip through that gap back to Earth in a dream."br /  
-06:39:38.48I "Wow. That's a bold plan. Let's hope it works."br /  
-06:55:37.92D "I miss my artificial cake."br /  
-07:12:33.84I "Hop."br /  
-07:12:57.83I "Hop."br /  
-07:13:27.02D "Jump."br /  
-07:13:48.26I "Dash."br /  
-07:13:59.72D "Kick!"br /  
-07:14:23.05I "Teleport."br /  
-07:14:25.83D "Didn't work, you're out of mana."br /  
-07:14:30.94I "I screw up the input again!"br /  
-07:14:36.83I "But that reminds me, it should be feeding time again, pretty soon."br /  
-07:14:42.32D "You're not my mother, I can eat when I want."br /  
-07:37:24.08D "Unfortunately your timing is off this time."br /  
-07:37:30.72I "Hold on a minute, I'm sure."br /  
-07:37:37.93D "Want to make a bet?"br /  
-07:37:42.54I "You're on, the loser gets to jump like a rabbit."br /  
-07:54:11.69I "Hop."br /  
-07:54:14.83D "Do it with your hands on your head."br /  
-07:54:21.51I "Like this? Hop."br /  
-07:55:02.72D "Ahaha. Now pretend you're eating a space carrot."br /  
-07:56:13.26I "Good thing you didn't brought a camera."br /  
-07:56:27.92D "Haha. Well they don't allow any recording devices because they want to monetize and control the market of on-surface photos."br /  
-07:56:44.39I "But we are already off the tour."br /  
-07:56:57.40D "Stand there, I will take one then!"br /  
-07:57:05.01I "Which your hands?"br /  
-07:57:10.26D "Of course! If there's a security camera on this suit I can't control it. It might also be busted."br /  
-07:57:37.50I "It looks like you're using a advanced interface."br /  
-07:57:45.82D "The pictures are written into my brain so I doubt it's virtual."br /  
-07:57:57.61I "You're having a lot of fun, hop."br /  
-07:58:23.12D "Okay let's get some close shots."br /  
-07:59:02.36D "Sit down, and pretend you're munching a yummy carrot."br /  
-07:59:34.47I "Chump Chump."br /  
-07:59:48.15D "It's a time of my life, I will be sure to upload them when we get home!"br /  
-08:00:01.37I "Ah!"br /  
-08:00:06.83D "Ahahaaha uuphh."br /  
-08:00:12.17I "Ahaha, If only I had your camera just now."br /  
-08:00:47.52D "It's okay I deserved it. Let's eat."br /  
-08:06:51.63I "Mine was carrot."br /  
-08:06:58.16D "So was mine, now I feel like hopping!"br /  
-08:07:16.82D "Rabbit rabbit, what do you see when you jump?"br /  
-08:07:28.41I "We're already on the Moon, and it's getting late, at least I'm getting tired."br /  
-08:07:48.91D "I agree, let's focus on digesting and moving before sleeping."br /  
-08:07:58.29I "I hope it would be easy to fall asleep in this gravity."br /  
-08:37:45.17I "The only thing I can think of now are beds in the Lunar Capital."br /  
-08:38:59.83D "Can't wait till you get home? I knew you were an alien."br /  
-08:39:39.59I "Well, it would be a nice change from walking, and no I'm a human."br /  
-08:40:28.26D "That's too bad, but we can only get closer each hop."br /  
-08:46:47.27I "Also I think the system is set to 3 meals, quite similar to what's on Earth."br /  
-08:47:02.82D "It's for your beak to chirp about for more, but you don't get any snacks."br /  
-08:47:14.36I "But I liked the Moon Cake."br /  
-08:47:22.05D "I preferred the Mochi one."br /  
-08:47:37.61I "Really, it was hard to choose, so many from different countries."br /  
-08:47:56.17D "They have to serve the coffee with something, but it's kinda a let down when you have to choose before the trip."br /  
-08:48:17.34I "The coffee was the main attraction, for me for sure."br /  
-08:48:38.97D "I kinda wish we could still be there, but you can't really see the other side from there."br /  
-08:49:15.58D "But this way is okay really, it's like a whole different trip without a guide."br /  
-08:49:38.29I "Being lost in a middle of the ocean, only to have the sea of stars above your head."br /  
-08:49:55.81D "It's beautiful, worth all my money."br /  
-08:50:36.36I "I'm glad I'm with you here."br /  
-08:51:27.49D "Promise me you will stay with me until the end."br /  
-08:51:39.94I "Of course! But don't be such a downer. I'm quite comfortable we will still walk on Earth."br /  
-09:42:38.44I "Are you still up?"br /  
-09:43:10.52D "Yes, but a little tired. Don't except a quick reply."br /  
-09:43:49.18I "I'm tired too."br /  
-10:28:54.07I "Oh."br /  
-10:29:39.90D "Did something happen?"br /  
-10:29:56.26I "It's nothing now."br /  
-10:46:38.10I "You know, did you wondered how Lunarians look?"br /  
-10:47:02.82D "Rabbits? Noble rabbits? I honestly don't know but considering the legends they are not that different from humans."br /  
-10:47:29.03I "Would you rather live on the Moon or back on Earth?"br /  
-10:47:53.75D "I think Earth, since I was born there."br /  
-10:48:43.63I "Even with advancement today, the Moon still feels alien. It's why I like science, you know?"br /  
-10:49:17.83D "Be the first to see? Wouldn't that be a unscientific method actually?"br /  
-10:49:41.13I "Observe, although my equipment is missing."br /  
-10:50:21.92D "I would borrow you my eyes, if I could."br /  
-10:50:56.57I "Please don't gouge them."br /  
-10:51:26.39D "It's impossible in this suit."br /  
-10:51:48.26I "I know."br /  
-11:15:27.83D "I wanna go to sleep."br /  
-11:16:29.45I "Me too. But at least wait for the last meal or it will wake you up."br /  
-11:20:35.17I "In this situation, wish you had zero-gravity coffee to keep you going?"br /  
-11:20:57.88D "I kinda do, but I also think I had too much."br /  
-11:21:37.28I "It was in the price of the trip, you could had how many you wanted."br /  
-11:21:52.06D "I had one."br /  
-11:22:25.53I "I had one as well."br /  
-11:23:02.37D "Perhaps if we had shared it."br /  
-11:23:27.95I "One was too much?"br /  
-11:23:58.78I "Oh, okay."br /  
-11:28:46.49D "And perhaps I would need an adult soon."br /  
-11:29:28.23I "Just don't worry, There's one old requirement for space-suits that covers it."br /  
-11:29:39.00D "It feels awkward though."br /  
-11:30:00.36D "And embarrassing."br /  
-11:30:16.84I "Because you're telling me?"br /  
-11:30:47.93D "Well, because it is. I would care less if someone else would know."br /  
-11:31:09.23I "As I said, it's not a problem really."br /  
-11:31:23.62D "I was only told the space walk is not going to take long, but I didn't expect that things would turn around in this way. So I do feel a little self-guilty."br /  
-11:31:52.72I "Take it like a woman, honestly."br /  
-11:32:14.17D "How undignified to hear that from a lady."br /  
-11:32:27.83I "Suit yourself really."br /  
-11:32:39.62D "Humph."br /  
-11:32:58.36I "Actually if you would feel better I could tell you a secret."br /  
-11:33:24.94D "Did you find a Moon rock or something?"br /  
-11:33:43.25I "No, but you were close. You won't be first one."br /  
-11:34:26.90D "To?"br /  
-11:34:30.58D "Oh."br /  
-11:34:32.39D "Seriously?"br /  
-11:34:35.01D "Seriously serious."br /  
-11:34:46.48I "Don't look weird on me like that. It happen a while ago too, so I thought it was the same for you."br /  
-11:35:26.06D "You know? I have always admired you in a image of a scholar and discoverer, but that image is long gone now."br /  
-11:35:58.36I "Meaning I graduated?"br /  
-11:36:04.77D "Kindergarten perhaps."br /  
-11:36:18.84I "But aren't we are on the same ground? Er floating."br /  
-11:36:38.27D "Not yet, but I guess you can celebrate already, it's becoming really hard now."br /  
-11:36:51.28I "You know that the standard is there for a reason, and to protect the astronaut inside. But this is a little different situation."br /  
-11:37:25.51I "Now I feel a little embarrassed considering the purpose of that was completely different so in the end I'm a baby."br /  
-11:37:58.62D "You're self pity is."br /  
-11:38:05.73D "Confronting, thanks."br /  
-11:47:37.91D "So anyway, what's your estimate on supper?"br /  
-11:48:00.05I "Should be around the corner now, so let's just sit down. There."br /  
-11:48:12.83D "Roger and over."br /  
-12:16:38.25I "Good night."br /  
-12:16:47.52D "Sweet dreams."/pre 


	2. Chapter 2

div class="userstuff module"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading"Chapter Text/h3  
pre-17:39:27.33I "Rise and shine."br /  
-17:39:34.89I "Hey are you awake?"br /  
-17:39:40.20I "Early to rise and early to hop."br /  
-17:39:50.58I "I guess she's still sleeping."br /  
-17:43:36.96I "You're making me worry, did something happen?"br /  
-17:48:25.78D "Good morning, yaaaahhh."br /  
-17:48:34.83I "Were you sleeping well?"br /  
-17:48:40.37D "I had a dream."br /  
-17:48:46.48I "Something about the Lunar Capital?"br /  
-17:48:52.68D "I was dreaming that I was on Earth, and then realised I wasn't."br /  
-17:49:04.16I "Interesting."br /  
-17:49:07.79D "I think it wouldn't be hard to go back to Earth if I wanted to, but we will leave this for later."br /  
-17:49:24.88D "Come on, we have to get up and starting hoping."br /  
-17:49:32.54I "Yeah."br /  
-17:49:35.72D "You're all covered in dust, let me help."br /  
-17:49:44.37I "You're as well. You scrub my back I will scrub yours."br /  
-17:52:11.22D "I can't even see the sole of these boots any more."br /  
-17:52:18.19I "Those space-suits are amazing, they survived so long and still hold up tight."br /  
-17:52:35.38D "It would be disappointing for them to succumb to failure now."br /  
-17:52:56.89I "Also, it's warm inside, while outside is literally 0. At least close to that."br /  
-17:53:13.78D "Come here."br /  
-17:53:16.48I "Ah!"br /  
-17:53:20.62D "Ehehe."br /  
-17:53:30.04I "Are you a penguin?"br /  
-17:53:36.94D "An Eskimo."br /  
-17:54:40.36I "Wanna kiss? No that's a bad idea."br /  
-17:54:49.18D "Anyway, let's move out, towards the north pole."br /  
-17:55:04.12D "Which is that way."br /  
-17:58:02.74I "Actually I thought of something, how much do you weight?"br /  
-17:58:10.59D "Hmm?"br /  
-17:58:12.41I "Because of the gravity I could carry you if you get tired."br /  
-17:58:20.84D "And we can take turns? I think that's a good idea. Wait there"br /  
-17:58:58.27D "Are you ready? Then catch me."br /  
-17:59:10.62I "Ah. I got you, safe."br /  
-17:59:16.48D "I didn't had this position in my mind but if it works for you."br /  
-17:59:25.79I "This way we can communicate with facial expressions and watch each other."br /  
-17:59:45.94D "Uhum."br /  
-18:00:15.85D "Ah!"br /  
-18:00:17.68I "It was only a message, good morning my darling!"br /  
-18:00:24.37D "It startled me!"br /  
-18:00:28.26I "Don't cry, your mother is with you now."br /  
-18:00:36.58D "Stop it! Don't cradle me!"br /  
-18:00:42.89I "Here comes a space ship, open wide aaam."br /  
-18:00:51.46D "Am. Now please release me I'm done being your baby."br /  
-18:01:03.94I "But do admit, I would make a good mother, right?"br /  
-18:02:13.27D "No. Maybe, but no. But this does tastes a little like breast feeding."br /  
-18:07:38.51D "Anyway, do you know what's the time?"br /  
-18:07:45.17I "4 hours till our next meal and 8 hours till another one."br /  
-18:08:00.07D "That's not helping, but I guess you simply don't know. We should get moving and stop worrying about it."br /  
-18:08:14.66I "I'm right behind, just tell me when you get tired."br /  
-18:36:33.78I "This trip feels like."br /  
-18:36:38.28D "Pointless?"br /  
-18:36:40.63I "Nostalgic."br /  
-18:36:42.39D "How so?"br /  
-18:36:45.11I "It's what people of science live for. It reminds me of how I got into physics. The fascination of the unknown world."br /  
-18:37:01.99D "Well it's you, but I feel a little. How would you call it?"br /  
-18:37:12.84I "What?"br /  
-18:37:13.02D "Sophomoric."br /  
-18:37:23.25I "That's true, we are students after all."br /  
-18:37:30.11D "In more of a psychological sense. Like I feel kinda."br /  
-18:37:38.93I "I think I understand, perhaps it's the gravity, or my attitude. So for that I'm sorry."br /  
-18:37:53.48D "You're okay, I would feel lonely without you. But what I meant was that I came here with big dreams and ended up in a embryo."br /  
-18:38:14.63I "Don't lose hope! Believe in the world outside!"br /  
-18:38:22.54D "I will. Haha."br /  
-18:44:36.27I "A 8 hour day schedule. That's probably because there are no day-night cycles here."br /  
-18:44:48.19I "Despite this strange biorhythm, I'm feeling fine. I wish we could move faster."br /  
-18:45:03.80D "Me too. It feels like we aren't really progressing, just moving in the same spot. I would like to think we're getting close."br /  
-18:45:38.37I "But?"br /  
-18:45:40.01D "No, we are getting closer."br /  
-18:45:45.72I "It's your eyes, or wishful thinking?"br /  
-18:45:51.94D "It's my gut."br /  
-18:45:56.34I "Have you gained weight lately?"br /  
-18:46:03.59D "I'm as light as a feather, and that was rude."br /  
-18:46:09.12I "I ask because you had trouble getting inside of the inner layer."br /  
-18:46:18.99D "Because those were really stretchy, like a rubber suit."br /  
-18:46:24.27D "Also I remember you having the same problem."br /  
-18:46:34.82I "Yea, I remember now. They said that the suits are designed to self-adjust each move, so you would get even coverage even after a long time of wearing it."br /  
-18:46:53.40I "Also, I don't feel sweat or anything on them, that must be their feature as well."br /  
-18:47:13.04D "That's actually pretty cool. I wish they made clothes like that on Earth."br /  
-18:47:22.38I "For swimming maybe, you would look weird in public in a skin-tight outfit like that."br /  
-18:47:28.66D "Ah, yes. You're right, but I thought about socks and boots."br /  
-18:47:39.59I "It only works like that if it's covering your entire body though."br /  
-18:47:48.22D "Yeah, but now I wish it covered your head as well because there is hair in my eyes now."br /  
-18:48:01.93I "Get a short-cut then."br /  
-18:48:06.00D "No."br /  
-19:22:37.72D "Now, do you think anyone would ever want to live this place?"br /  
-19:22:49.98I "After it's colonized that is. Cities would be build transforming this empty landscape."br /  
-19:23:02.84I "Humanity needs dreams to survive. And that's coming from me."br /  
-19:23:20.39D "So you need me to survive?"br /  
-19:23:25.67I "It's why I'm following you."br /  
-19:23:37.28D "Thank you, although it does make me fell a little awkward."br /  
-19:23:49.13I "Uh. I'm sorry, I got carried away a little."br /  
-19:23:58.74D "It's okay honestly, but I simply don't see myself as a important person."br /  
-19:24:12.94I "So do I, it's more like the spite of the moment. The action when it's needed that makes a person great."br /  
-19:24:25.58D "Exactly. And exactly the opposite of us."br /  
-19:45:02.69D "So do you have any plans for the future? Who do you aspire to become?"br /  
-19:45:12.82I "Hmm. That's a difficult question. I guess a better person."br /  
-19:45:25.39D "A person that knows what she wants. It's the same with me, I haven't really decided about anything."br /  
-19:45:36.20I "Our activities are fun, don't get me wrong. But there is more to the world than that."br /  
-19:45:48.11I "Like it wouldn't really matter what we do here, or anywhere else. The future of the world is uncertain, but our own future is up to us."br /  
-19:46:07.72D "You believe so? The most intriguing problems in Psychology is where in the brain lies the neuron that dominates decision making and conciousness."br /  
-19:46:28.93D "That particular part could be identified as the soul. It's the closest to what humans are."br /  
-19:46:43.45I "But can you really scientifically prove it?"br /  
-19:46:57.03D "Well, physics aren't the only study on a decline."br /  
-19:47:06.82D "But foolishly believing yourself with your eyes and mind is."br /  
-19:47:14.63I "I face that everyday on the campus. Professors that are questioning their students, they too are becoming more uncertain about their own cognitive perception."br /  
-19:47:38.25D "It's like how normal people won't believe that other worlds exist through boundaries?"br /  
-19:47:52.33I "They are questioning whenever reality is the same as a dream."br /  
-19:48:03.91D "But I think we went over this, it's a little hard me each time."br /  
-19:48:26.11I "Sorry. Let's just say you're not the only one."br /  
-20:00:34.45D "Oh it's the automated message again."br /  
-20:00:45.02I "The automated message person?"br /  
-20:00:53.58D "I'm pretty sure it's computer generated."br /  
-20:01:00.68I "Right, but someone had to program it."br /  
-20:01:09.99D "Of course, but you can't really call it a person. It doesn't respond to anything you do."br /  
-20:01:28.44I "Umh. But it does feel like we're in good care."br /  
-20:01:41.71D "It's kinda creepy."br /  
-20:01:47.05I "I can't disagree with that."br /  
-20:58:22.88I "Do you know how long is the distance between Earth and the Moon?"br /  
-20:58:31.39D "Distances for me mean very little."br /  
-20:58:38.23I "You're right, it's almost an instant. But it's increasing each year."br /  
-20:58:49.94D "Do you keep track of it?"br /  
-20:59:00.59I "Periodically, but it's a really small change in the scale of space."br /  
-20:59:12.38D "Of course, I don't think strict precision would be of any use here, but the romantic curiosity feels similar to what Moon used to be in the past."br /  
-20:59:35.15I "Back when the Moon and the Earth were connected? That's also a theory."br /  
-20:59:44.96D "Just another reason to believe it."br /  
-21:00:01.03I "In any case, I'm intrigued why would Lunarians use such radical methods just to separate themselves from Earth."br /  
-21:00:15.72D "You will be able to ask them personally pretty soon."br /  
-21:28:59.49D "Out of curiosity, is time passing at same pace here as on Earth?"br /  
-21:29:10.88I "Yes, there's no reason why it shouldn't unless you know how to go faster than hopping."br /  
-21:29:26.92D "Ahh. Then it means that passing time here is as boring as on Earth."br /  
-21:29:38.23I "Haha. I can agree on that. I'm just waiting for something to happen, but it never does."br /  
-21:29:50.59I "Actually, I take that back. I don't want something bad to happen, and this peace is tolerable. Of course I get to talk to you, which is nice."br /  
-21:30:27.06D "This place is fantastic to gaze upon. Oh, and you get to listen to Automated Voice person."br /  
-21:30:41.48I "Don't remind me, it feels like work at a call centre."br /  
-21:30:48.82D "One of your many part-time jobs?"br /  
-21:30:56.29I "Part-time chores, you can't call it a job if it pays poorly."br /  
-21:31:07.38D "Well I'm glad we earned the money somehow."br /  
-21:31:15.93I "To be honest I feel that we cheated a little, but it's okay in today's /  
-21:31:31.69D "If we followed rules, we would had never crossed a boundary to begin with, the Club would be sealed for good."br /  
-21:31:45.58I "Yea, it does feels nostalgic, this trip. For our Club."br /  
-21:31:56.02D "Ahaha. I still remember how you reacted on our first activity."br /  
-21:32:07.99I "Were you really surprised? I don't think anyone would not be scared if they saw a real ghost."br /  
-21:32:24.72D "But the thing is, that wasn't really a ghost."br /  
-21:32:31.83I "Ah. You got me there then. But it's not fair."br /  
-21:32:38.11D "Don't worry. I was like you when I first started seeing things. You got used to it, I'm confident."br /  
-21:32:50.49I "If I still felt even a ounce of fear, I would have stayed in my house and never left."br /  
-21:33:06.27D "That's not a good idea. The Youkai will haunt you while sleeping."br /  
-21:33:18.38I "Ehe. He. I'm starting to think the real world might be scarier than the illusion one."br /  
-21:33:30.60D "If you are afraid of humans, then yes."br /  
-21:33:38.95I "Perhaps you shouldn't underestimate them, but I get what you mean."br /  
-21:33:51.74D "That's why I want to meet Lunarians, they supposed to have a guise of a human but they are Youkai in nature."br /  
-21:34:06.47I "I see. Someone pretty much like yourself?"br /  
-21:34:18.84D "You're more like a rabbit though."br /  
-22:00:14.38I "Okay it's dinner time."br /  
-22:00:19.22D "You stopped guessing?"br /  
-22:00:23.82I "Precision is not the tool of a brain."br /  
-22:00:30.94D "On the Moon, but I understand how you feel."br /  
-22:00:40.39I "Ah! Thanks for being considerate, I'm a little mortified."br /  
-22:00:52.59D "Just think of this Jelly as my thanks."br /  
-22:07:49.09I "Well as longest we keep a good pace, just stay with me and I will do my best!"br /  
-22:08:04.86D "Of course, you can expect my best from me as well!"br /  
-23:13:30.45I "I was thinking, about that accident and why wouldn't they be able to find us for such a long time."br /  
-23:13:47.96D "Did we reached the not observed part of the Moon?"br /  
-23:13:56.38I "You can't see Earth from the dark side, but we might had crossed a boundary."br /  
-23:14:09.29D "Ah, you are right. I'm not sure myself because Earth doesn't feel strange."br /  
-23:14:28.56I "You mean fake Earth, assuming we are on the dark side."br /  
-23:14:37.84D "Hmm."br /  
-23:15:22.72I "So in any case, from your perspective, do you remember anything that happened?"br /  
-23:15:44.47D "Hmmmm. We went arrived the Moon base. Had the space coffee along with cake. Did a little sightseeing. Asked some questions. Did silly experiments. Then our turn came up for the Moon walk."br /  
-23:16:28.50I "That's the gist of it, but do you remember what happen then?"br /  
-23:16:41.18D "There was a sudden blow of wind? The ground was shaking. And then I felt swooped away and lost conciousness due the sudden acceleration."br /  
-23:17:02.67I "Did you hit yourself in the back of the head?"br /  
-23:17:18.43D "That's possible, but I can't recall it."br /  
-23:17:26.94I "When you woke up, did you felt like you got hit on the head or anywhere else?"br /  
-23:17:39.22D "No, but I was pretty hazy. Like waking after narcosis."br /  
-23:17:52.38I "And you don't find it strange to wake up somewhere completely different after certain time?"br /  
-23:18:09.59D "And can you explain this phenomenon happening on Moon?"br /  
-23:18:28.05I "That's exactly what I'm talking about. It looks like it was a work of someone."br /  
-23:18:42.95D "The Astrospace? Do you have enemies among them?"br /  
-23:18:56.33I "Lunarians."br /  
-23:19:27.82D "I knew it. You are one of them."br /  
-23:19:41.57I "Quit joking! They might not like how their Moon is taken over by humans."br /  
-23:19:57.27D "Then why wouldn't they simply wipe out the entire base? Why spare us, not capture or send us back?"br /  
-23:20:19.32I "It's not a problem for them do to that at any time, they simply have a different goal."br /  
-23:20:36.95D "And that goal is?"br /  
-23:20:41.02I "For you to give up."br /  
-23:20:47.83D "Ah. Well I. I won't give up, come on. Not after this long way."br /  
-23:20:59.17I "They gave you plenty of time to change your mind. And I firmly believe you wouldn't from the start."br /  
-23:21:18.25D "Thanks."br /  
-23:21:21.88I "You should be glad they don't promote senseless murder."br /  
-23:21:42.94D "But wait what happen to the base?"br /  
-23:21:49.02I "It might be still there, or maybe they were just an example for humans."br /  
-23:22:03.38D "Oh my. That's terrible. Now I know why you said senseless."br /  
-23:22:24.48I "Whichever the case, remember that's just my assumption."br /  
-23:22:36.56D "Of course, but why would they be afraid me?"br /  
-23:22:49.61I "Because, you're the only human they are afraid of."br /  
-23:23:02.94D "Excuse me, but I don't bear any ill-intentions. They should know about if they are that advanced."br /  
-23:23:21.29I "Your knowledge might be used by others, like me perhaps."br /  
-23:23:29.78D "Don't say that! You said the world doesn't care about us."br /  
-23:23:41.62I "Unless they find income in picking up the trash. That's what you said."br /  
-23:27:38.12D "You're right, but if we talked, I'm sure we could find an agreement between us two and the Lunarians. This resolution brings nothing but anger to both sides."br /  
-23:27:57.93I "However, they just have to pull some strings, stay in the dark side of the Moon and no one will ever know."br /  
-23:28:15.58D "And with that kind of thinking they also want me to keep silent. I mean, I can't say anything if I don't know anything."br /  
-23:28:38.19D "I still don't understand why would they keep us here."br /  
-23:28:51.05I "So that it can look as an accident from the human side. Even if they are trying to send help from Earth, it will take time for them to arrive."br /  
-23:29:03.77I "And they are expecting survivors. Do you recall what you said about the moon trip?"br /  
-23:29:27.88D "Oh my, you have a computer memory. But you are right about that."br /  
-23:29:41.38D "And if you are right about the Lunarians then the only thing we can do is to keep on hopping until we see it."br /  
-23:30:00.63I "All the way up into the night!"br /  
-23:31:05.78D "On second thought, that doesn't really change anything."br /  
-23:31:24.24I "I would be terrible if I was right, for once."br /  
-24:00:35.49D "Hey, I hope the people back in the base are okay."br /  
-24:00:45.18I "Hmm? Did you get acquainted with someone?"br /  
-24:00:56.29D "I want to keep calm, and move. Just forget what I said."br /  
-24:01:10.06I "Okay, my ears are sealed."br /  
-24:48:49.36I "It became pretty silent suddenly."br /  
-24:48:58.78D "I feel a little tired."br /  
-24:49:06.49I "Hop on, I will carry you."br /  
-24:50:05.58D "Thanks."br /  
-25:37:48.32I "Was that your stomach?"br /  
-25:38:37.89D "Huh? Did I felt asleep?"br /  
-25:38:45.21D "And yes I'm a little hungry but you can put me down."br /  
-25:38:57.96I "Sure thing. I'm not your Mum but supper should be soon."br /  
-25:39:17.38D "Humph. I can cook for myself."br /  
-25:48:45.42D "Hey, what have you been doing when I dozed off? Did something happen?"br /  
-25:49:00.08I "It was the usual, just hopping. I was afraid you might had fallen over if I didn't keep my grip though."br /  
-25:49:17.82D "I will be sure to repay you!"br /  
-26:00:08.68I "Oh the food arrived! Let's dig in!"br /  
-26:06:28.19D "I wonder what would be the cost of 1 medium pizza in space."br /  
-26:06:37.92I "I dunno, but the price would be astronomical for sure."br /  
-26:06:49.59D "Let's do that next time. We will pay in space dust. Space rocks are valuable you know?"br /  
-26:07:04.89I "Not as much as before but they are higher than the sand from Earth."br /  
-26:07:25.39I "Besides the surface Moon doesn't contain anything unusual, a different story would be if you could drill into it's core."br /  
-26:07:37.28D "Kinda like a cake?"br /  
-26:07:48.94I "Stop making me think about food, we just ate."br /  
-26:08:01.38D "Ahaha, but seriously, are you tired? It's okay if you would tell me."br /  
-26:08:14.82I "Sure go ahead, I'm okay with a nap."br /  
-26:08:59.15D "Oh, you're not heavy at all. This should be fine."br /  
-26:09:13.59I "Wake me up if you feel tired."br /  
-26:38:48.73D "I wonder, how long will be till it forces us to sleep."br /  
-26:39:01.27I "I'm not asleep by the way. I just can't doze off for some reason."br /  
-26:39:17.23D "Ah! I'm sorry I thought you were and I was just talking to myself out-loud."br /  
-26:39:47.69I "It's fine. What would you say if we both had some rest?"br /  
-26:40:01.92D "Let me continue at least for a little bit, if you want me to keep holding you."br /  
-26:40:17.89I "Well, if you insist then okay. Don't overdo it."br /  
-27:38:15.04D "Hey. Are you sleeping?"br /  
-27:38:28.49D "Like a baby, okay I guess it's time for me too."br /  
-27:42:17.94D "This place looks fine, sweet dreams princess."br /  
-27:42:38.17I "Yaaahh. Good night."  
/pre  
/div  
h3 class="landmark heading"Actions/h3 


	3. Chapter 3

pre-31:54:08.58D "No. No. Take me not her."br /  
-32:37:48.32D "Oh, you're awake. Did dinner happened?"br /  
-32:37:56.72I "Not to my knowledge. But I also just woke up."br /  
-32:38:07.28D "Fair enough. What's the plan for today?"br /  
-32:38:16.45I "The same thing, keep on walking, keep on hopping and avoid instant-death pits."br /  
-32:38:37.82I "Awwhh."br /  
-32:38:40.03D "You look like wide awake."br /  
-32:38:48.12I "I could use a shower, come on."br /  
-32:39:27.61D "Come to think my hair would too."br /  
-32:39:34.73I "As my would. Do you know how astronauts do shower? It's actually pretty simple."br /  
-32:39:48.94D "Yes. I miss civilisation."br /  
-32:39:54.28I "No question about it. Let's go to hot springs after this!"br /  
-32:40:06.84D "That's a good idea! Look this volcano crater looks like one!"br /  
-32:40:20.38I "Yeah, I can see it now. It kinda does, but without water it's doesn't steam my imagination."br /  
-32:40:38.91D "Ok, I feel like we are getting close. In this direction we should reach something."br /  
-32:40:57.18I "I wonder what makes you think that?"br /  
-32:41:09.05D "The smell of the sea."br /  
-32:41:16.82I "Through the space-suit?"br /  
-32:41:22.47D "More like you would recall it as a memory is what I'm sensing."br /  
-32:41:40.63I "Ah. If it's that then we can take a bath there!"br /  
-32:41:48.96D "Space beach, here we go!"br /  
-33:00:12.85D "Oh, here's the food."br /  
-33:00:17.07I "How long have we been sleeping?"br /  
-33:00:28.52D "Well my butt says it had to be long."br /  
-33:00:45.17I "Oh I see. Then it shouldn't matter, the food is always on the same schedule."br /  
-33:04:38.91I "Are you finished?"br /  
-33:05:57.37D "Finished now."br /  
-33:06:10.80D "No point in eating fast, we aren't in a hurry here."br /  
-33:06:19.28I "Well, I'm not sure how much time we still have until hibernation kicks in."br /  
-33:06:34.66D "Enough time to be awake and happy with life, so think positively."br /  
-33:06:46.16I "My you are in good mood today."br /  
-33:06:59.72D "I woke up on the right side."br /  
-33:07:14.27I "Roger."br /  
-33:48:59.68D "Hey, what would happen if somehow we got separated?"br /  
-33:49:13.78I "How?"br /  
-33:49:15.06D "Like you would fall down into a crater."br /  
-33:49:23.89I "Well I would just jump back up. The gravity here is not really a threat like on Earth."br /  
-33:49:37.28D "Ah I see. So we would just lose time perhaps?"br /  
-33:49:46.42I "Unless you would jump down along me. I don't see a reason why not, if that would be our direction."br /  
-33:50:04.94D "Yea the bumpy surface here is not a problem, I can jump over most of the gaps."br /  
-33:50:21.56I "I wonder actually, if the suits have some sort of exoskeleton build into them."br /  
-33:50:34.07D "I would even be fine if they were jet-packs."br /  
-33:50:43.83I "But as far you can see, they aren't really build for travelling long distances."br /  
-33:50:56.35D "A trip to the Moon would be pointless if we used a car or a rover."br /  
-33:51:07.22I "You really like hopping here, don't you?"br /  
-33:51:16.73D "It feels very Moon-like. Like a proper tour."br /  
-33:51:28.18I "At this point I would call this an expedition. First people to travel around the Moon, we would be famous!"br /  
-33:51:45.92D "Of course, if we make that far. I would like to think we can, but for the time being let's focus on finding the sea."br /  
-33:52:06.57I "Oh, right."br /  
-33:56:27.89D "Actually do you have an idea how long can this communicator reach?"br /  
-33:56:38.17I "About 500 kilometres? You know there is little obstructions here, but if you were in a inward depression then the range would greatly decrease."br /  
-33:56:59.23D "That long? Then perhaps we are more than 500 kilometres away from the base?"br /  
-33:57:14.78I "If they were searching for our us they would have already found us. Remember that's just a channel for communications."br /  
-33:57:37.89D "Ah, that's right. I'm relieved that no one could be listening then."br /  
-33:57:49.12I "Hopefully, you never know if aliens aren't watching."br /  
-33:57:58.04D "A UFO seems less out of place in space than on Earth."br /  
-33:58:18.93I "Huh? I guess."br /  
-33:58:21.73D "They aren't invaders, just passers-by."br /  
-33:58:27.47I "Ah, I get it."br /  
-34:17:35.94D "Laventora, laventora"br /  
-34:17:40.23I "Are you trying to summon them?"br /  
-34:17:48.29D "No, I'm trying to hitch-hike."br /  
-34:18:01.38I "You're not afraid the grey people will take you in for experiments?"br /  
-34:18:17.82D "What can they learn about humans that they would not already know?"br /  
-34:18:34.18I "Well, be careful or you might grow antennas yourself."br /  
-34:18:46.46D "Ahaha. I mean let's say we actually receive a message from space, don't you think that can change humanity forever?"br /  
-34:19:03.58I "Humanity is not ready for that kind of change. You can take Lunarians as an example."br /  
-34:19:19.96D "I always thought that if we are shown the way, we would understand the universe in a different way."br /  
-34:19:40.05I "How would the Aliens reach the space age on their own then? Unless they got help from someone else, Earth itself should be capable of that."br /  
-34:20:02.78D "That's more like humans would think it works, but can you really think an advanced civilization would assume the same?"br /  
-34:20:24.34I "We do live in the same space and universe, so if we are to archive the goal, we will end up at the same path."br /  
-34:20:41.50D "But Aliens don't need to be human-like at all. They can even come from a different universe where physics are not the same."br /  
-34:20:59.21I "Interesting, but do you think they have any gain in coming here?"br /  
-34:21:09.97D "The same thing we are here for, maybe."br /  
-34:21:20.79I "That does sounds very human alike."br /  
-34:21:27.46D "Umph. Just pretend they are after something physicists can't understand."br /  
-34:21:34.04I "Ah, that works for me then."br /  
-35:56:19.23D "No sight of the sea yet."br /  
-35:56:26.89I "Are we even getting close?"br /  
-35:56:33.12D "Of course, but I guess it can take a day or two more at this pace."br /  
-35:56:46.57I "You know I did experiment with different kinds of movement and this one seems the fastest."br /  
-35:56:59.25D "Subjectivity you mean? Because we are not in position of doing science here."br /  
-35:57:14.73I "Uhh. I guess so."br /  
-35:00:21.92I "Maybe if we can turn this clock off, reroute the powers to engines. I don't want to risk damaging anything."br /  
-35:00:35.37D "Me either. Please just enjoy the view of the Earth or the Moon, or just look at me. No actually don't."br /  
-35:00:53.62I "I'm not a stalker in hiding. And I'm looking at the Moon Capital right now."br /  
-35:01:12.05D "In your mind? Yea I can see it too."br /  
-35:01:20.87I "Following vague visions must be hard. I tried my best to give you clues but."br /  
-35:01:31.94D "They did help! I found a door on Earth which was locked but I couldn't really pint-point the location of the Lunar Capital."br /  
-35:01:58.32D "However, being here on the surface made that sense even stronger, so don't worry."br /  
-35:02:13.57I "I'm glad to be of help. I just want to you know I believe in your ability."br /  
-35:02:25.68D "Thanks!"br /  
-35:27:38.15D "Hey, do you know when was the last Lunar Eclipse?"br /  
-35:27:49.28I "I dunno, they happen often, but if you meant a full Lunar Eclipse, it didn't happen in Japan for a while."br /  
-35:28:03.84D "If that's true perhaps I simply forgot as well. I do recall at least seeing one at some point of my life."br /  
-35:28:36.04D "It's nothing but I simply feel like on those days, the Moon is especially beautiful and mysterious."br /  
-35:28:57.93I "But you can't see it from certain places on Earth."br /  
-35:29:14.49D "That's exactly why. The Dark side and the Light side are joined together."br /  
-35:29:30.27D "If I were to observe it with my current eyes, I'm sure I would be able to reach the Lunar Capital on that night."br /  
-35:29:43.07I "Then why have you decided on this trip?"br /  
-35:29:50.98D "Because it would take too long of course."br /  
-35:30:00.62I "I guess that's true, we are still young."br /  
-37:00:10.99D "Oh I guess it's dinner time."br /  
-37:00:25.15I "Aaamhh. Yea it sure it. It never fails to surprise me."br /  
-37:00:34.87D "Space food is amazing."br /  
-37:04:58.39I "So that's it, ready?"br /  
-37:05:05.29D "Yes, let's go."br /  
-37:10:23.59D "Are you used to wearing this all the time?"br /  
-37:10:30.89I "Hmm. Yes I can't complain."br /  
-37:10:38.04D "Me either. But it's kinda obscuring the view, I would like a windscreen wiper."br /  
-37:10:49.32I "Just don't use your hand because it's in dust."br /  
-37:10:58.96D "I know. Even though it's still a little weird moving in this."br /  
-37:11:08.72D "Like being underwater or inside of a balloon."br /  
-37:11:24.24I "Given what environment astronauts are trained in, that's a pretty good analogy."br /  
-37:45:05.88D "Ai ai ai! Auch."br /  
-37:45:10.38I "Hey! Something happened? Are you hurt?"br /  
-37:45:24.78D "My ankle's hurt! Auchie."br /  
-37:45:45.17I "Here, I can carry you."br /  
-37:45:57.26D "Thanks! I might have twisted it a little."br /  
-37:46:12.68I "It's okay, just tell me when you feel better. You're 6 times lighter in Newtons so it's not a burden to me."br /  
-37:46:24.95D "Um. I don't know if that was supposed to be a complement."br /  
-37:46:32.52I "It was an observation."br /  
-38:10:37.89D "I can try to walk now you know."br /  
-38:10:59.72I "Hmm? No it's fine, you can doze off if you want to."br /  
-38:23:36.36D "Do you plan to hold me like this until we arrive at our destination?"br /  
-38:23:47.02I "Huh? Of course not, but it is a little fun carrying you while you're light like that."br /  
-38:24:00.57D "At least for you."br /  
-38:24:16.89D "You can spot with the silly faces, they don't help."br /  
-38:24:24.25I "It was worth the try, but if you prefer hearing my voice in a transmission."br /  
-38:24:35.32D "Ugh. Do as you like, as longest it's nothing stupid."br /  
-38:24:44.78I "I could drop you if you want, that would be even more dense."br /  
-38:24:55.93D "No thanks, I think I will manage somehow."br /  
-38:25:01.68D "I will let you know when I'm better though."br /  
-38:48:37.18D "This actually reminds me of something."br /  
-38:48:45.71I "Oh I wonder? Did you had an accident during childhood and ended up in a hospital?"br /  
-38:49:04.87D "What? No please, I was thinking of something completely different."br /  
-38:49:21.56D "You know about Turning's test right?"br /  
-38:49:28.63I "My hard-drive memory says yes. If you are wondering if I'm a robot or not, then perhaps I'm both."br /  
-38:49:45.79D "That's a interesting answer, but really meant something different."br /  
-38:50:01.94D "There's been a abundance of that test lately, and it yields interesting results. If you are interested of course."br /  
-38:50:20.45I "Don't worry, I will try to keep up with what you are saying."br /  
-38:50:31.82D "So, one of the interesting things that someone from our group did is that they reversed the test."br /  
-38:50:47.02D "Test subjects were told if they are talking with a human or a computer, and they had basically to verify that."br /  
-38:51:03.27D "Even though suggestion was always true, still over 60% of test subjects choose to respond differently that told."br /  
-38:51:24.89I "That's how tests on student go, right?"br /  
-38:51:33.38D "I would believe so, but that's not important. Let's just say the sampling was our generation."br /  
-38:51:45.94I "Is there anything interesting about today's youth? Do you feel special of entitled like the countless previous ones?"br /  
-38:52:08.26D "No I was looking at this in a critical way. People are starting to show symptoms of not differencing virtuality and reality."br /  
-38:52:31.68I "And you are saying this is the first time that this ever happened in history?"br /  
-38:52:43.78D "It's a little worrying, even thought I guess you could draw other conclusions from the experiment."br /  
-38:52:58.32I "As in that they need to study more? Humans that is."br /  
-38:53:09.82I "But jokes aside, in my department we are given simple tools to work with. They are all based on virtual analysis, so it's easy to play around and experiment."br /  
-38:53:31.68I "The cost of this is of course minimal, but I don't think you can learn much this way. It's a little strange but people accept those measurements as accurate."br /  
-38:53:52.42D "Because they were made by a computer right? Milgram is still present it seems."br /  
-38:54:06.78I "At this point he might turned into a Youkai, or at least a robot."br /  
-38:54:26.91D "Just. Having both of those words together in a sentence seems weird."br /  
-38:54:37.89I "The modern world demand secrets to be created, they are all solvable mysteries unfortunately."br /  
-38:54:56.21D "Subjectively."br /  
-38:56:38.84D "I think I got enough talking for a while, I want down."br /  
-38:55:53.37I "Just a little while longer."br /  
-38:56:00.63D "Are you planning on holding me like this forever?"br /  
-38:58:43.52D "Augh, fine. Then I will simply stop responding, and that means to your faces as well."br /  
-39:00:15.25D "Oh hey! I missed hearing from you."br /  
-39:00:23.12D "It's been a while, but it seems I can count on you every time, right on time."br /  
-39:00:34.44D "I was wondering if you forgot already, but it seems you do remember. Thanks for the concern as always."br /  
-39:00:57.03I "Eh, what was that? Are you feeling lonely in my arms?"br /  
-39:01:21.74D "Well you see, I know this person but I don't know what I should think about her. She is really nice toward me, to a point I feel uncomfortable."br /  
-39:01:42.56D "Auch!"br /  
-39:01:45.36D "Ok, I'm sorry I got carried away and now I levelled with the ground."br /  
-39:01:52.94I "Can you at least walk?"br /  
-39:02:25.78D "Of course, Ouch. It still kinda hurts."br /  
-39:02:45.42I "You shouldn't really push yourself, we are just going to slow down because of that."br /  
-39:02:59.21D "If you insist."br /  
-39:03:03.57I "I'm also aware this might be a little embarrassing for you, but please bear with me. Just stop thinking about this, there is nothing to gain here."br /  
-39:03:26.32D "By whining, I guess. Okay, if you say so I, but let me down when I say so."br /  
-39:04:52.78D "I guess I'm sorry for being such a burden for you, even in this light gravity."br /  
-39:05:21.46I "Don't worry about it, look around and enjoy the ride. We will get there in no time."br /  
-39:41:46.93I "Do you think it's something serious?"br /  
-39:43:15.67D "Huh? No I feel fine."br /  
-39:43:21.56I "In that case, do you want to try to walk again?"br /  
-39:43:32.82D "Well you said that this was fun for you, so I will comply."br /  
-39:43:42.42I "Ah right, I did! I guess I could carry you around if that's what you want."br /  
-39:43:56.15D "It really hurts less when you do that, but I feel a little guilty."br /  
-39:45:21.56D "Ah, fine. I can give you a extra 30 minutes or so."br /  
-39:45:32.73D "But after that the taxi is over, okay?"br /  
-39:45:46.31D "I take that as a yes."br /  
-39:45:50.82I "Yes yes."br /  
-40:32:26.14D "Hey you can put me down already."br /  
-40:32:35.74I "But I had fun talking like this."br /  
-40:32:42.67D "You must be tired, you were holding me like this for like 2 hours or something."br /  
-40:32:56.28I "It felt like more, but okay. Can you walk?"br /  
-40:33:05.06D "Yess, aui. No it's okay I give me a minute to work my muscles."br /  
-40:33:16.85I "Sure thing."br /  
-40:33:20.36D "Are you working out or something? You're not even tired."br /  
-40:33:28.57I "In reality I am, but don't bother about it. Awwhh."br /  
-40:33:41.94D "Oh, sorry for making you work this hard."br /  
-40:33:56.27I "It's not a problem really. I was a little worried actually."br /  
-40:34:04.59D "No need, It's healed."br /  
-40:34:08.32I "If you say so, tell me how far you still wanna go today."br /  
-40:34:23.26D "We covered enough distance for today."br /  
-40:34:35.78I "As I said, it's not really a problem. Are you really sure about it?"br /  
-40:34:47.85D "In this case, let's just say I won't carry you today. So if you're tire yourself out, I'm putting you to bed!"br /  
-40:35:04.46I "That's a little. I mean it's okay, It's okay!"br /  
-40:35:16.38D "Humph. What would you do if you would not have me to fasten your ferocious spirit?"br /  
-40:35:28.15I "I would continue being your nurse, of course."br /  
-40:35:46.63D "Unhg. Fine, we can do it your way."br /  
-41:00:14.27I "And I was thinking of food just now."br /  
-41:00:35.82D "Eat up."br /  
-41:00:40.24D "After we finish just lead the way, I want to see you in case you fall unconscious from exhaustion."br /  
-41:00:58.09I "Hum."br /  
-41:47:48.92D "You know, you can just say it, no need to wave your hand like that."br /  
-41:48:27.35D "I would prefer hearing your voice if I don't see your face, and goodnight."br /  
-41:51:29.17D "Ah, I'm going to try to sleep, although I'm not that tired. Makes sure you're rested as well tomorrow!"br /  
-41:52:04.57I "Of course, goodnight."br /  
-44:56:34.79D "Are you awake?"br /  
-44:58:02.46D "I guess not, I will be sleeping if you need me." /pre 


	4. Chapter 4

pre-47:02:26.84I "Hey it's morning, time to get up."br /  
-47:03:24.64D "Awwhh. Good morning. I hope I didn't oversleep this night."br /  
-47:03:37.28I "It's still night-time though, so it's okay."br /  
-47:03:46.92D "Yea but, it does kinda feel like wasting our time."br /  
-47:03:57.73I "We don't need to hurry, honestly. I think."br /  
-47:04:05.48I "Anyway, get up so we can shower."br /  
-47:04:12.37D "Sure. Oh a problem."br /  
-47:04:17.29I "What is it? Your leg?"br /  
-47:04:21.81D "My windscreen. It's covered in dust and I can barely see through it."br /  
-47:04:30.57I "Can you see me?"br /  
-47:04:34.16D "Your silhouette. A little of the ground, but not where I'm going."br /  
-47:04:42.68I "This is no good. Let me try doing something about it."br /  
-47:04:58.72D "How is your windscreen?"br /  
-47:05:06.37I "I can see through it well."br /  
-47:07:10.57I "Okay, your suit is clean now, and thanks for cleaning mine. I couldn't really sweep all the dust from your face."br /  
-47:07:25.05D "It's actually not a problem, I can still use my eyes to determine the direction. But I might find difficulty in footing."br /  
-47:07:36.32I "If I only had a magnet, but right now you can hold onto my hand."br /  
-47:07:49.14D "Ah thank you! Be my guide please."br /  
-47:07:57.93I "Of course, please don't lose your grip."br /  
-47:08:47.63D "Well first with my ankle, now with my blindness. I must say I'm really grateful for having you here. I will be sure to repay you somehow."br /  
-47:09:04.28I "Uhm. I'm embarrassed. I'm glad that I decided you go with you as well!"br /  
-47:09:25.06D "I will treat you with anything you want once we get back on Earth."br /  
-47:09:37.89D "Oh also, are you sure your windscreen is okay?"br /  
-47:09:48.38I "It's all green. I can even prove it to you."br /  
-47:10:03.96I "If you look at Earth's rotating, you can kinda tell how much time passed when we were sleeping. It's easier than looking at the Moon honestly, but my ability only works while looking at the Moon from Earth."br /  
-47:10:37.27I "I'm going to say we slept. About 4 or 5 hours."br /  
-47:10:49.58D "That's actually smart. Wish we would had figure that out sooner, but as I said time does not really matter right now."br /  
-47:11:05.78I "Agreed, let's not waste meaningless time and try to move on like this."br /  
-47:51:38.09I "I hate to say it but breakfast seems delayed."br /  
-47:51:49.45D "I'm hungry too but let's just assume it's close-by."br /  
-47:52:00.82I "Right."br /  
-47:52:02.18D "They can't be on the same schedule, I wonder what determines them."br /  
-48:00:20.56D "And you were right."br /  
-48:00:25.37I "I'm glad, because I was hungry."br /  
-48:00:47.63D "Well tell me, do you happen to remember the Earth's position when we first woke up?"br /  
-48:00:59.21I "Maybe a day, maybe two, maybe three. In hours my estimate would be 30 to 60 hours."br /  
-48:01:23.79D "Well let's do it the other way, each time we ate was 4 hours, and sleeping was 4 or 5 hours."br /  
-48:01:40.21I "How many times we ate? 9 or 10 times?"br /  
-48:02:00.84D "That's 40 hours, but there were 3 times when we had breakfast so minus 12 hours from that."br /  
-48:02:26.89D "Hey hey! Okay, okay I'm eating now!"br /  
-48:06:02.56I "Oh then it's about 40 to 43, let's say it's 43 and add a 5 hour margin."br /  
-48:06:28.95D "So we have been full 2 days here? About that."br /  
-48:06:40.68I "That's most likely, yes."br /  
-48:06:47.26D "In any case I hope my parents are not dead worried."br /  
-48:06:56.83I "I hope mine aren't too, and my friends."br /  
-48:07:04.26D "And you said the emergency mode is set to 7 days?"br /  
-48:07:12.71I "It's maybe set to that, but that would mean we have only 5 more days."br /  
-48:07:23.68D "I'm certain we will arrive in less that 2. Therefore we have a 3 day buffer."br /  
-48:07:35.52I "It's good to know that honestly, I don't want anything bad to happen. Well again."br /  
-48:23:46.31D "Hey, do you know what kind of equipment should a space-suit carry along?"br /  
-48:24:00.79I "You mean the complete lack of tools on those Moon-walkers?"br /  
-48:24:11.87D "Because you said that the suits were upgraded recently."br /  
-48:24:19.26I "Yes, but their purpose is pretty much fulfilled here. They are not design with anything other than walking in mind."br /  
-48:24:34.05D "How about the emergency mode?"br /  
-48:24:40.63I "Because tourism. But if you ask me it's greatly over-exaggerated."br /  
-48:24:51.35D "I heard you asking around about those things."br /  
-48:25:00.57I "I was curious so I learned something people that got lost recently. It only taken them 10 minutes to get them back to base."br /  
-48:25:14.42D "Ah. That and just after that they put a number of extra security into the suits?"br /  
-48:25:22.90I "I guess in case if the base itself would suffer some damage. Then they can at least evacuate and survive outside until help arrives."br /  
-48:25:39.26D "Those space-suits. They are the most secure protection on the base then."br /  
-48:25:47.87I "I wouldn't say that, but they are pretty tough. Space is a dangerous place after all."br /  
-48:25:58.18D "Like you can get attacked by Lunarians, or aliens?"br /  
-48:26:09.22I "Don't be silly. People died in accidents, animals in experiments. But nowadays they commercialize that space travel is safe for everyone."br /  
-48:26:27.78D "Oh I see. I mean we have been on the Moon for a while and didn't see a single soul. I guess as longest we keep on these suits, we should not be exposed to any danger."br /  
-48:26:49.57I "Perhaps, but there is a possibility something will fall on our heads from space. Too big to dodge of course."br /  
-48:27:02.68D "If that happens we should be able to see it's shadow before it falls on us."br /  
-48:27:25.32I "Talking about shadows, I think the Moon moved a little in it's axis."br /  
-48:27:34.49D "We are getting close to the dark side? That's good to know."br /  
-48:27:51.78I "Or that it's getting closer to us."br /  
-48:48:38.25I "Hey, I think a found a rock formation that looks like a cave."br /  
-48:48:53.67D "Oh, that's interesting! I wish I could see it clearly as well."br /  
-48:49:02.57I "Well the surface of the Moon was exterminated by many devices but recently people took interest in deep ground drilling."br /  
-48:49:25.72I "It was one of the goals for the Moon Base to achieve, however they did not confirm anything yet."br /  
-48:49:41.34D "If they exist why not visit them? Like right now."br /  
-48:49:50.28I "The hole is too small for us to fit."br /  
-48:49:58.08D "That's a let down. But there's still hope for Mars."br /  
-48:50:09.58I "No. We're not going to Mars after this!"br /  
-48:50:17.62D "Ahaha. If I could find a boundary, then why not?"br /  
-48:50:26.78I "It's much more dangerous that the Moon."br /  
-48:50:35.16D "I guess, but do you want to visit it when it's less of a risk?"br /  
-48:50:46.28I "You say that as if you already had the tickets."br /  
-48:50:54.32D "Okay, we will leave it for now."br /  
-48:51:42.68D "In any case, I'm sure that the Lunar Capital is over the dark side of the Moon, not underground."br /  
-48:51:58.78D "You don't need to worry about finding cave entrances."br /  
-48:52:12.54I "I'm following your lead, and just looking around."br /  
-48:54:47.06I "To think, people once lived inside those."br /  
-48:54:59.26D "While gods sought refuge, at least in one case."br /  
-48:55:25.79I "Ah. That story. However, on the Moon, the the border between day and night is longer and a little different."br /  
-48:55:43.68D "Are you a shrine maiden? Maybe you could ask Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto for guidance?"br /  
-48:55:58.95I "I don't drink sake, I mean at least not in large quantities."br /  
-48:56:12.46I "And I think you would be fitting candidate for a shrine maiden."br /  
-48:56:23.58D "My family isn't even Japanese."br /  
-48:56:30.60I "Just find a handsome priest and you would be set for life!"br /  
-48:56:42.05D "Hmm. Perhaps I wouldn't mind but I don't actively pursue such path."br /  
-48:56:51.27D "I mean I'm not planning on becoming a shrine maiden. But I wouldn't mind finding a second half."br /  
-48:57:09.72I "I see I see. I will keep that in mind."br /  
-49:01:56.89I "Are you doing fine so far?"br /  
-49:02:05.38D "Yes, don't worry. Keep the same pace."br /  
-50:39:31.61D "It's cold."br /  
-50:39:32.02I "Everything okay?"br /  
-50:39:35.78D "I'm getting tired of this hopping."br /  
-50:39:41.93I "Wanna go home?"br /  
-50:39:44.38D "No. Not at all. Sorry for complaining."br /  
-50:40:02.51I "Food is going to be served soon. Just keep on holding my hand, we will pass through this together."br /  
-50:40:15.27D "To see the Moon secrets. But now I'm not able to see much at all."br /  
-50:40:23.82I "We will deal with that when the time comes."br /  
-51:02:36.28D "When we will meet a Lunarian, I think we should ask about what happen at the base."br /  
-51:02:48.93I "Of course, they should know something about that."br /  
-51:03:24.06I "However, it's really okay to trust them?"br /  
-51:03:31.57D "Asking wouldn't really hurt."br /  
-51:03:37.36I "I guess."br /  
-51:48:17.89D "Are you still holding my hand?"br /  
-51:48:26.26I "Huh? Of course, all systems green."br /  
-51:48:36.40D "I can't really feel it through the suit."br /  
-51:48:43.68I "We're doing fine, don't worry. I can understand though, I wish I could feel your hand as well."br /  
-51:48:59.04D "The closer I get, the more I worry. I don't know what to expect so I'm facing either something amazing or complete disappointment."br /  
-51:49:37.90I "Umh. In that case, just forget that we're in space, or on the Moon."br /  
-51:49:50.72D "Sure. This feels like. Strange."br /  
-51:49:58.89I "Hum?"br /  
-51:51:02.32D "Amusement park when you're stuck on one ride for it's entirety. Or someone that works there and never gets to ride anything."br /  
-51:51:21.03I "Hey, being gloomy like this doesn't help."br /  
-51:51:27.28I "Think about that we are in this together."br /  
-51:51:59.79D "You being, my mother and we are together at a amusement part."br /  
-51:53:52.18D "I'm a little baby girl inside a carriage and you standing besides me and holding my hand."br /  
-51:56:27.39D "Hey. I think I'm starting to feel warmer a little."br /  
-51:56:46.89D "You're holding me in your arms protectively. I can see your smiling face, saying that's it's going to be all right."br /  
-51:57:04.68I "It's making me feel embarrassed a little, but go on."br /  
-51:57:12.92D "Oh, I think I got a little carried away. And no, it's not really psychoanalysis, I just needed to occupy my mind about something."br /  
-51:57:35.05I "Mumbling is okay, I don't mind. If that clears your mind."br /  
-51:57:44.49D "I might sound like in need of mental health care, but I'm really fine, honestly doctor!"br /  
-51:58:01.56I "Hop."br /  
-51:58:02.46D "Yes, hop."br /  
-52:00:08.67D "And here's my soother for being a baby again."br /  
-52:00:15.46I "Umh. Let's have a treat with this teat."br /  
-52:05:11.28I "Are you happy now?"br /  
-52:05:16.78D "Yes, but honestly, let me just clarify that you don't remind me of my mother. I happen to remember your joke from earlier."br /  
-52:05:28.03I "I see. You're being serious now, so I will be serious too. From now on."br /  
-52:05:38.91D "What's with all the seriousness all of the sudden? Oh well, let's just move since we have 4 hours for our next meal."br /  
-53:12:57.40I "Hey, says something."br /  
-53:13:36.17I "You're not going to talk to me?"br /  
-53:14:56.32I "Are you mad or tired? Just let me know you're still here."br /  
-53:15:26.78I "Please."br /  
-53:17:06.24I "I'm still holding your hand hard just so you know."br /  
-53:25:24.82I "You're making me worry a little, but I checked your suit. It does not appear to be damaged."br /  
-53:25:41.56I "Also, it's a little disappointing I can't see your face. But if you don't want to talk then it's fine by me."br /  
-53:41:02.61D "Ahh!"br /  
-53:41:04.38I "Ahh, what?"br /  
-53:41:07.03D "I have a vision of the Lunar Capital."br /  
-53:41:14.57I "Are you sure? You didn't reply for half an hour."br /  
-53:41:21.26D "Huh? Whatever, I need to tell you what I saw."br /  
-53:41:30.40D "There was this big mansion and several people were standing in line formation in front of the main entrance."br /  
-53:41:42.94D "And you couldn't really call them people, they had a strange headgear along with bunny ears on their heads."br /  
-53:41:54.84D "They were all holding something in their hands, it looked like a musket."br /  
-53:42:05.37D "There was also this one other person with a sword, she was in front of them."br /  
-53:42:16.44D "She was talking to them, something about repealing an invasion."br /  
-53:42:24.79I "Wow, they were Lunarias right?"br /  
-53:42:31.68D "Yes, I think. But what happen later was."br /  
-53:42:38.31D "I was in hiding, however the Girl with the sword pointed at me suddenly."br /  
-53:42:45.84D "I was really scared, trembling and unsure to do because. Everyone started to turn their gaze towards me."br /  
-53:42:56.05D "I wanted to say something, even though I still had my suit on and my helmet. They did appear to hear but not listen."br /  
-53:43:09.53D "So that Girl started to walk in my direction with her hand on the sheath of the sword."br /  
-53:43:21.68D "I was sure she was going to strike me down, so instead I ran."br /  
-53:43:32.47D "I ran through a forest of peaches, I ran through a bamboo forest. She was after me all this time."br /  
-53:43:44.82D "And then I stopped. There was endless sea in front of me and Earth above it."br /  
-53:43:55.07D "There was no longer a place to run to, and the girl told me to that it's time to cleanse my impurity."br /  
-53:44:08.28D "I don't know what that means. I was only trying to visit the Moon Capital, is what I said."br /  
-53:44:18.59D "And I'm here to help you, to show you the way. The way of towards your departure, she replied as we reached for her sword."br /  
-53:44:37.37D "I was really scared, I didn't knew what to do. I turned around and saw the Earth reflection on the bottomless sea."br /  
-53:44:54.68D "And the last thing I remembered was jumping into it."br /  
-53:45:06.25I "That's quite a strange story. But let's try to gain a little information from it."br /  
-53:45:18.39I "First, the people there, they weren't wearing any space-suits? And you were able to run normally, like on Earth?"br /  
-53:45:39.90D "Right, it's definitely like inside a boundary then."br /  
-53:45:41.21I "And you said you said something to them, but I couldn't receive your message. I guess that's another tip pointing towards it."br /  
-53:46:06.68I "Okay, but let's discuss the Lunarians. Do you know why they chased after you?"br /  
-53:46:17.94D "I told them I wanted only to visit the Lunar Capital. That I wasn't associated with humans, but they might taken that as a lie because I'm wearing this suit after all."br /  
-53:46:40.57I "This whole invasion thing, sounds really worrying."br /  
-53:46:52.81D "I know what you're going to say, so I will state that we should press on. I let my fear overcame me, but next time I'm going to stand firm."br /  
-53:47:16.03I "We are. So in other words we are looking for either a huge sea, a mansion, anything that's not like this old rock."br /  
-53:47:32.68D "Yes, but it also means we aren't far away."br /  
-53:47:40.26I "I just hope we aren't going to get captured. They already know that we might be coming."br /  
-53:47:52.95D "Let them capture us, do whatever, as longest they don't seek harm."br /  
-53:48:04.57D "I want them to see that humans aren't a threat for them. We should come to a understanding together."br /  
-53:48:19.33I "I agree with you, but we don't really represent humanity here."br /  
-53:48:29.21D "We are to them. If you were right, we are at least significant."br /  
-53:48:40.92I "If you say so, just remember that if something dangerous happens we can always consider retreat."br /  
-53:48:51.15D "No turning back, we must give our all!"br /  
-53:49:02.57I "Wow. You're completely different than from a hour ago. I guess your meditation technique worked."br /  
-53:49:17.79D "Come on, before you turn into a old monk!"br /  
-53:49:26.06I "Yes, hold my hand and follow me."br /  
-53:49:42.34D "Ah after all that dreaming I forgot on this side the windscreen is dusted."br /  
-53:49:56.72I "It wasn't on the other side? Then that's definitely the Lunar Capital!"br /  
-54:00:24.57I "Oh hey, do you think we can reach it today?"br /  
-54:00:57.90D "I want to say yes, but I won't get your hopes up for nothing."br /  
-54:15:03.24I "A random question. What do you think might happen if we get captured?"br /  
-54:15:24.82D "Um, are you worried about that? I could send you home, but I'm afraid it only works if we both go."br /  
-54:15:51.38I "I recall you saying something about if we get separated. Why would you ask that?"br /  
-54:16:15.78D "I don't know. Probably worried and bored, but I'm not sure."br /  
-54:16:24.68I "Let's say you won't be able to see me or talk with me over the communicator device."br /  
-54:16:39.06D "That's worst case scenario."br /  
-54:16:45.80I "It's true that we're a little under-prepared, but just in case it might happen let's figure out the course of action."br /  
-54:17:02.57D "What I can do is wave, jump, maybe throw something in air. But if you were away more than 500 kilometres it's little of use."br /  
-54:17:23.38I "Well I doubt you would be able to reach me even with a spaceship."br /  
-54:17:38.15D "Would you be underground or something?"br /  
-54:17:47.61I "I would be captive."br /  
-54:17:53.26D "You're right! I haven't thought about that."br /  
-54:18:00.91I "Not that I wouldn't try to escape, but I can't say I expect Lunarians to leave me space to do so."br /  
-54:18:14.49D "They can take your space-suit yes. But okay, I would help you of course."br /  
-54:18:24.68D "And then we would both escape. Simple plan as that."br /  
-54:18:32.04I "They are threatening that they will kill me if you don't forget about ever coming here again."br /  
-54:18:45.84D "Unhg. I would leave of course, only after if they promise to release you too."br /  
-54:18:58.39I "You're the one captive and I'm outside of the Capital."br /  
-54:19:20.57D "Uhmm. Now that's a scary one. I guess I would ask them to send you back, whatever would be the cost."br /  
-54:19:36.80I "Well, those might be the decisions you would have to make in near future."br /  
-54:19:47.21D "And I would rather deal with them if there's a necessity. Do you feel reassured?"br /  
-54:19:58.07I "As longest everything goes according to the plan. And yea we don't have one."br /  
-54:20:10.67D "We never really needed a plan, so do you think this time would be different?"br /  
-54:20:13.46I "Remember that you're still human."br /  
-54:20:20.96D "What would that mean? That I can make mistakes?"br /  
-54:20:29.72I "No, remember that they are not what can you call human."br /  
-54:20:40.57D "That's a very puzzling way to say that."br /  
-54:20:52.05D "I will remember that Moon Rabbit."br /  
-54:21:02.87I "It's too late, they already know at the base."br /  
-54:21:10.06D "Hey commander I have one."br /  
-54:21:16.78I "Umgh."br /  
-54:21:20.57D "Hey, the Moon's army is weak. No wonder they fear me."br /  
-54:21:30.82I "I yield! You won, do with me as you please."br /  
-54:21:38.92D "Lead me your commanding officer, full speed!"br /  
-54:21:46.07I "Yes, Ma'am!"br /  
-54:57:12.57D "Well I think my teeth are starting to hurt."br /  
-54:57:21.16I "It's been a while since we washed them yes. I don't happen to know how can you deal with it."br /  
-54:57:45.79D "I will just pretend that it hurts more for you than for me."br /  
-54:57:56.43I "Heey! I have cleaned them every day since we got inside those suits."br /  
-54:58:17.89D "With?"br /  
-54:58:19.06I "My tongue."br /  
-54:58:21.57D "That doesn't really count."br /  
-54:58:25.72I "It keeps the small bits inside."br /  
-54:58:30.28D "Yea I suppose, whatever."br /  
-55:36:43.80I "Are you tired? You're slowing down."br /  
-55:36:49.32D "I suppose you can tell. You're full of energy though."br /  
-55:36:58.92I "In that case I suppose I can carry you till dinner, I'm actually a little tired."br /  
-55:37:10.59D "I refuse. Anyway the supper should be soon and we are done for today? We both need energy for tomorrow."br /  
-56:00:16.89I "And this is your porridge, right on time."br /  
-56:00:24.38D "Our porridge. But I wasn't really looking forward."br /  
-56:04:57.16D "So I suggest we both rest now, I reckon you're not at full power either."br /  
-56:05:10.68I "Your call. I'm not doing to drag you around half-asleep."br /  
-56:05:24.92D "Anyway tomorrow's a big day."br /  
-56:05:34.05I "We are going to finally enter the Lunar Capital?"br /  
-56:05:45.79D "That is correct make sure to rest well."br /  
-56:06:04.57D "However, I want to discuss things for a while before we go to bed."br /  
-56:06:26.61I "Okay."br /  
-56:06:30.37D "Your first priority is to hold my hand, at all times. If you get lost, you could die without me on this surface."br /  
-56:07:01.92I "Okay, I'm holding you know. Are you sure you're okay sleeping like this?"br /  
-56:07:18.26D "Don't be silly, you can't feel anything through those space-suits anyway."br /  
-56:07:30.78D "Number two, if the Lunarians will draw weapon, you either surrender or run away. Don't get yourself stabbed."br /  
-56:07:58.18I "And how are we supposed to fight back anyway, with a rock? Of course I don't plan on fighting!"br /  
-56:08:27.30D "Number three, don't be a hero. Save yourself first if you can."br /  
-56:08:40.68I "What? Don't be ridiculous."br /  
-56:09:48.28D "You said they are after me, you might not be important. They could kill you without thinking about it twice."br /  
-56:10:17.06I "If you are putting it like that, then they can do the same thing to you!"br /  
-56:10:34.57D "Ah. I knew you would say that, but think a little."br /  
-56:10:45.92D "I'm the only one can send us both home. The only one to enter the Lunar Capital."br /  
-56:10:59.74I "So long we hold hands, we shouldn't get separated either. There's no "I" when considering actions."br /  
-56:11:14.68D "Right. So in other works you won't try anything?"br /  
-56:11:25.55I "If you wish for it. I won't pull any stunts, I promise!"br /  
-56:11:36.79D "Okay, now number four. We are a peaceful humans, but we don't represent humanity."br /  
-56:11:49.82D "If they ever try to label with consumptionism, picture us as lower class. We came to visit, even understand not preach."br /  
-56:12:15.22I "In other words, you came to learn the ways of Lunarians? Are you planning on staying here?"br /  
-56:12:34.56D "Not stay, but I firmly believe in something called objectivity. From other societies, and cultures."br /  
-56:12:46.78D "History and legends. The knowledge and wisdom that brings the new generations rise and fall."br /  
-56:13:05.44D "All of this information taken in consideration at once it doesn't provide an answer but yields paths. Would you be satisfied if someone hold your hand through your life?"br /  
-56:13:45.18I "Huh? I guess no."br /  
-56:13:50.56D "Therefore, you should also be against pointless slaughter."br /  
-56:14:02.27I "Hey we didn't confirm what happen to the Moon base. But even so, I agree that people should be allowed to make mistakes."br /  
-56:14:23.45D "It's not about mistakes, it's about how an advanced civilization dictates the rules for a more primitive one. Even at times when there are wars and disasters, humans aren't influenced by decision making from another world."br /  
-56:14:51.82D "It's the truth you must accept, for yourself. We are given freedom so we can make the choice for ourselves."br /  
-56:15:24.56I "Of course! I will promise I won't be manipulated by anyone."br /  
-56:15:35.11D "Now that might have been too much for one night, but goodnight. Let's focus on resting before It will get too philosophical."br /  
-56:15:57.38I "Agreed. Physical health affects the mental one, hence goodnight!"/pre 


	5. Chapter 5

pre-62:50:37.43D "Good morning. Today is the day."br /  
-62:50:44.56I "Yaaahm. Hello."br /  
-62:50:49.89D "Let's get started, come on."br /  
-62:50:57.05I "You look pretty dusted."br /  
-62:51:05.67D "Yea could use a back-scrubber, just be careful around the windscreen."br /  
-62:51:19.31I "I see. Let me deal with that then."br /  
-62:51:37.47D "You on the other hand, how long have you been awake?"br /  
-62:51:50.95I "Me? I just woke up."br /  
-62:51:58.52D "Hey, look! There's something flashing here, on your suit."br /  
-62:52:16.79I "Yea there's a light like that on your suit too. Do you know what it means?"br /  
-62:52:29.22D "If you don't have any idea, neither do I."br /  
-62:52:40.35D "Maybe it's telling us something? We detected your presence, or hibernation imminent?"br /  
-62:53:13.46I "It's nothing important, let's go."br /  
-62:53:20.18D "I guess you right, whatever the case we shouldn't really let it affect our voyage."br /  
-62:53:40.67I "We should be close to the Capital, just a few more hops."br /  
-62:53:53.92D "I fell a little weird today, so don't mind me. Just hop it."br /  
-62:54:37.82I "In case there's something you need from me, just give me your word."br /  
-62:54:59.21D "Well, just hold my hand the entire time. I got used to being half-blind honestly."br /  
-62:55:24.68I "If you follow my lead, no harm will come your way."br /  
-62:55:41.14D "And remember what we were talking about yesterday."br /  
-62:56:04.52I "Yes."br /  
-62:56:08.26D "What's with that lousy enthusiasm?"br /  
-62:56:17.89I "Yes, Ma'am!"br /  
-62:56:20.91D "That's better, but really. Please be serious from now on, I want us both to leave alive."br /  
-62:56:32.03I "I am serious, just a little worried and unsure what to expect."br /  
-62:56:49.62D "To tell you the truth, I'm too. I wasn't really sure I was trying to find here, but I'm sure what now."br /  
-62:57:47.84I "Anyway, you should go this way."br /  
-62:58:01.72D "That way? Okay."br /  
-63:00:00.25I "Ah!"br /  
-63:00:07.31D "Hey, today was fast. Let's eat up then."br /  
-63:00:38.92I "This tastes worse then dumplings."br /  
-63:00:46.04D "I'm sure you can have some once we arrive."br /  
-63:04:38.68I "It had a peculiar taste actually, is it filled with poison? My body started to feel colder after eating."br /  
-63:04:56.22D "I don't know about the poison. But considering the lights, maybe it's filled with a reagent that supposed to prepare us for sleeping?"br /  
-63:05:25.79I "But there's no time for sleeping, I'm sure if we keep moving it should warm the effect at least."br /  
-63:05:37.35D "To think, they gave us food so they would be able to preform a cryostasis. So this was a trap after all."br /  
-63:05:50.18D "But I think I would feel worse starving without it, so in the end it works out."br /  
-63:06:24.68I "We could avoid further meals if you please. There is no point since we will be out of these suits soon."br /  
-63:06:40.92D "I agree, I forgot how actual food tastes like actually."br /  
-63:06:52.03I "Human food isn't really that great either, I will get you something to eat from the Capital."br /  
-63:07:26.78D "Ehehe. I would like a peach then."br /  
-63:07:35.45I "As longest we can get away with it, I'm sure."br /  
-63:07:46.26D "And steal an entire basket."br /  
-63:07:58.32I "You want to snatch an entire basket?"br /  
-63:08:05.68D "Of course I was just joking."br /  
-63:08:45.79D "There are so many things I want to try and visit, but it would be disappointing if they find us and send us back or worse."br /  
-63:09:14.84D "First we should ask about what happen to the moon base, and then we can do some sightseeing."br /  
-63:25:38.93I "Say, what do you think is humanity greatest achievement?"br /  
-63:25:49.45D "Those suits of course, they are the meaning for us to get into the Lunar Capital. But seriously, I don't know."br /  
-63:26:06.64I "It seems human technology is in a stalemate. It can't move either forward or backwards."br /  
-63:26:29.43D "Maybe you can complain, but If you look at a larger scale. There are still great things to look forward to."br /  
-63:26:53.02I "If I were you ask you a hypothetical question. Which do you think is more important as a invention, the wheel or fire?"br /  
-63:27:15.38D "Hmm, fire of course. You don't want to get cold."br /  
-63:27:23.56I "So in other words, you would prefer to stay home?"br /  
-63:27:32.68D "No, it's a more versatile survival tool than the wheel."br /  
-63:27:44.92I "But it's effectiveness is pretty limited by time, as all human inventions are."br /  
-63:27:57.35D "I can't deny that, but I could add that it's the beauty of them. To live a full life and die to be reborn, it's being the part of nature that makes humans beautiful."br /  
-63:28:25.58I "Finding a peace in death and decay. Perhaps that could satisfy a simple soul."br /  
-63:28:34.25D "Of course because of the fact, no one wants to die. They want to create the future for others."br /  
-63:28:49.32I "I see. I think now I understand, although I have one more question."br /  
-63:29:02.57I "If you were to forget about life and death, wouldn't you still be able to find happiness? The death itself is not something that brings joy."br /  
-63:29:31.04D "If I were to drink the elixir, I would be someone else. Of course I would be able to accept that, but at the same time I would feel like I lost something important."br /  
-63:30:05.79D "Perhaps you were right that the story was exaggerated, but I think there's some truth in it."br /  
-63:30:23.94I "Considering one Lunarian that decided to become a human. Immortality seems like a tool for humans to achieve pseudo-eternity."br /  
-63:30:45.68D "But because they can't get rid of their impurity, they are bound to Earth life. Surround in rot."br /  
-63:31:26.04I "Ungh. If you say so."br /  
-63:31:35.47D "Anyway we should be close, I give it a hour or two."br /  
-63:58:37.23I "I have been looking at the Earth. Even if we are both here, it doesn't seem to notice us."br /  
-63:58:53.62D "Of course, people already forgot about 2 girls in space-suits. Did you expect us to give them a sign?"br /  
-63:59:10.52I "Ahaha. Like hey, you are looking for proof of life in space?"br /  
-63:59:23.91D "Of course, we could be the best aliens they ever guested! You with your lunar abilities and me with the boundary-seeing eyes."br /  
-63:59:48.38I "Ehehe. I hate being experimented upon though."br /  
-63:59:59.06D "But I heard you liked science. Ihihi."br /  
-64:00:24.56I "Ehm, not in that sense. I like learning things."br /  
-64:00:34.82D "Well that's fine with me. I don't like needles either."br /  
-64:00:45.16I "So, ah. Never mind."br /  
-64:23:47.35D "Say, we have been on this trip for a long time now. I mean we have been holding hands for a while."br /  
-64:24:06.78I "Ah, sorry if it's embarrassing. But are you able to see now, perhaps?"br /  
-64:24:18.26D "That's not what I wanted to say. Actually, can you guess?"br /  
-64:24:29.94I "Well I have no idea, I'm sorry."br /  
-64:24:37.62D "Perhaps I was being too vague, so let's start from the beginning."br /  
-64:24:48.22D "Did you remember what you said about dreams and reality?"br /  
-64:25:06.34I "Well, I might had said one thing or two. But really don't get the wrong idea, I simply don't remember well."br /  
-64:25:25.74D "That's fine, that's really fine. It's important what I have learned from you."br /  
-64:25:36.42D "Objectivity and subjectivity. The boundary between what you see and what you're told."br /  
-64:25:47.89D "When you recall a thing for earlier, the path I'm walking is laid down by you. You're the reason that caused my current position."br /  
-64:26:08.37D "Not only that, you're holding my hand. I'm following you half-blindly, step by step."br /  
-64:26:24.68D "And it also seems that I care about your presence, so much I would give my life for it."br /  
-64:26:45.78D "If you know how sad I would feel."br /  
-64:27:02.96I "Are you okay? You stopped moving."br /  
-64:27:10.56I "I don't know how do you feel, but be sure that I too would feel sad losing someone important."br /  
-64:27:27.89D "Wheml. I guess it's no point in crying now. But I really hate the word "We" in "I", it drives me mad."br /  
-64:27:40.12D "Even if you can't see, yes I was crying just now. The reason behind it is that I want to carve my own path for myself, but you are always in the way."br /  
-64:28:06.78I "Umh. I can move away if you want, but you're pretty confusing now."br /  
-64:28:47.07D "I think, I think. I'm done sobbing, and perhaps it's selfish for me to involve you."br /  
-64:28:59.36I "In all honesty, when you feel like. When you gather up strength I will listen to you."br /  
-64:29:15.46D "Even if you don't need to? I guess that is your choice."br /  
-64:30:17.25I "I will keep that in mind."br /  
-65:00:21.67I "Hmm."br /  
-65:00:25.93D "Ah, I can see the sea now! We are there!"br /  
-65:00:34.02I "What about this message? Isn't it worrying?"br /  
-65:00:48.81D "They can't find us now, come on let's go."br /  
-65:00:59.72I "Hey, you move fast for someone without eyesight. Wait for me!"br /  
-65:26:43.55D "So to think it took us 4 or 5 days? Well they weren't really full days and I don't know how many hours passed."br /  
-65:26:59.62D "But this is certainty our destination. The sea overlooking the Earth, it's certainty the same one I saw in my dream."br /  
-65:27:24.92I "It is beautiful, but don't you want to visit the actual capital?"br /  
-65:27:38.36I "Hey, hand of the helmet!"br /  
-65:27:56.05D "Don't worry, this atmosphere is closer to Earth's. It's actually much more cleaner."br /  
-65:28:10.67I "Okay, just let me tale it off on my own. Hey!"br /  
-65:28:25.26D "Oh my. You look a little different, must be the the atmosphere."br /  
-65:28:37.38I "Those are. A surprise, they look cute right?"br /  
-65:28:49.78I "I have been holding them on and wondered if you will notice. So did I surprised you, hmm?"br /  
-65:29:12.68D "Quit lying, I knew from the start. I said it many times that you were a spy, but to slip on such easy step."br /  
-65:29:30.52I "Eh? When did you."br /  
-65:29:35.92I "How did you figured that out? My disguise was perfect."br /  
-65:29:45.41D "Never mind that, I want you to fulfil my order. Or else."br /  
-65:29:57.32I "What are you gonna do?"br /  
-65:30:16.78D "Feed you these emergency rations."br /  
-65:30:25.89I "Are you joking?"br /  
-65:30:30.68D "You tasted them, they are programmed to put you to sleep. So if I take mine and your combined, the effect would be almost instantaneous."br /  
-65:30:49.29I "However, I don't know if you noticed. The light-dot is out."br /  
-65:31:00.03D "Then no one will interrupt us. Even better."br /  
-65:31:11.84I "Ugh. Okay, let's hear /  
-65:31:18.92D "First, get out of this suit. And leave it here, don't try to mess with it."br /  
-65:31:29.78I "Okay, this is a little difficult."br /  
-65:31:36.16D "Don't complain, hurry up!"br /  
-65:34:53.26I "Okay now what? Do I need to take my own clothes off as well?"br /  
-65:35:05.68D "No, I doubt they are a use for me. However, I expect the Capital to be in distress mode, so I will need you to clear the path for me."br /  
-65:35:23.05I "What do you mean by that?"br /  
-65:35:29.43D "I need you to show me to the place they keep prisoners. You should know where it is, right?"br /  
-65:35:45.26I "The place where we keep prisoners. Wouldn't that be Earth?"br /  
-65:35:58.32D "No I mean the people you capture from the moon. Where do they end up."br /  
-65:36:12.67I "I don't know what are you talking about."br /  
-65:36:24.25I "Hey!"br /  
-65:36:26.92D "I thought we came to an understanding. We do have both mutual earns yes?"br /  
-65:36:38.32D "Oh and you can keep the suit once I'm done here."br /  
-65:36:51.83I "I can't keep it anyway!"br /  
-65:36:58.99D "Uh. Then what do you want more?"br /  
-65:37:10.67I "I'm honestly confused what are you trying to accomplish here, so let's talk a little. Maybe we will learn something both."br /  
-65:37:28.32D "You want to talk? What are you confused about?"br /  
-65:37:39.41I "Why are you doing this? I haven't done a thing to you."br /  
-65:37:50.62D "Neither did I, yet."br /  
-65:38:10.03I "I'm curious about Earth, and humans yes! But I can't understand your actions now."br /  
-65:38:24.82D "The cause should be obvious, like if you were paying attention. But if you were just playing a fool I guess I need to."br /  
-65:38:45.79I "No! Look, I think you need to understand something here first. About what happened."br /  
-65:39:16.32D "Hey! Eh what?"br /  
-65:39:20.63D "Ungh."br /  
-65:40:57.89D "Wait!"br /  
-65:41:35.06I "So are you finally done playing in the sand? Can you get up or do you need help."br /  
-65:41:58.90D "Ah! It's you, how did you."br /  
-65:42:06.32I "Ahaha, this is not the first time I saw you in distress like this."br /  
-65:42:18.28D "I hate being the one that needs to be rescued, but I guess it can't be helped."br /  
-65:42:37.38I "So, what are you going to do now? Leave or enter the Capital I wonder."br /  
-65:42:51.57D "Go inside of course, are you going to follow me or something?"br /  
-65:43:04.67I "Well since I know what and where is that you seek, I should advice you not to."br /  
-65:43:17.04D "Then I guess I'm going by myself, bye."br /  
-65:43:25.78I "However, I can't really permit that either. There are things you need to understand."br /  
-65:43:39.99D "Such as?"br /  
-65:43:43.68I "For example, certain accusations are false. Facts that are stranger than reality paints them to be."br /  
-65:43:59.46D "In other words, you want me to believe that Lunarians were not the cause of the accident?"br /  
-65:44:16.38I "It was malfunction of the pressure chamber that released a sudden burst of wind."br /  
-65:44:32.57D "And the fact that we woke up in complete desert?"br /  
-65:44:46.82I "Ah, that one is more entertaining. Do you know the extend of your power?"br /  
-65:44:58.32D "You don't. Please."br /  
-65:45:25.68I "Why are praising the ground? Is that the thanks for your journey?"br /  
-65:45:56.02I "Crying is a selfish way to express emotions. Are you sad because you might have caused something?"br /  
-65:46:15.92D "Fine, I will explain myself then. I hope you listened so far, because it would be easier that way."br /  
-65:46:28.28I "I'm listening to what do you have to say. Pardon the location but it's more because of the circumstances of the moment."br /  
-65:47:00:10D "First of all, since the beginning of the trip I couldn't really explain one thing. The strange contact I had with Earth."br /  
-65:47:20:47D "Normally in my memories I can return, open a boundary even unconsciously and travel to that place. For example from Moon to Earth, if I wished to I could return if I wanted."br /  
-65:47:46.79D "And I could even bring items from my dreams into reality. It was very confusing at first, but as time passed I was accustomed to it."br /  
-65:48:08.27D "I grew over even my own exceptions and amassed great currency through it. This greed was not be squandered, but used as a mean of enlightenment."br /  
-65:48:35.88D "And so in my mind I returned to the Moon and the Moon Trip. I have always wanted to visit the Lunar Capital I have dreamt about."br /  
-65:48:58.31D "The tickets were bought, and together we were to go. But it wasn't me that forced my friend to come with me."br /  
-65:49:26.05D "She would come out of her own path, with her own goal. But despite the dangers, she didn't account for the most obvious one."br /  
-65:49:53.93D "So in the end, those tears feel a little sweet. Even if it didn't came out the way I planned it, I know what I did, deep inside my own mind."br /  
-65:50:31.68D "And this is goodbye. In different circumstances "You" and "I" could became great friends, but now I bit you farewell."br /  
-65:50:53.52I "That is quite an interesting story, but that is not the end of this story. It doesn't matter though, I'm sure you will learn about it in near future."br /  
-65:51:14.67I "Also be sure to take this impure one along you. I have to dispose of it, but see my generosity as a potential."br /  
-65:51:37.89I "At least this!"br /  
-65:51:46.78D "If this is your last request, we shall never meet again."br /  
-65:51:59.06I "Now I wonder if I should have ask for a favour once more. It does certainty feels nostalgic, this Moon."br /  
-65:54:32.68I "Hey wait, I still have something to ask you!"br /  
-65:54:39.73I "She's already gone, but you can be of use here. Let this be a lesson for you too, perhaps you will learn something about your beloved humans."/pre 


	6. Chapter 6

-999:99:99.99D "I, Elder Daughter of Watatsuki, Leader of the Lunar Defence Corps, Overseer of the Sea of Tranquillity, bid your attention in this letter. Be entitled to stay at ease, because the contents of it are only for your ears only. However, now that you decided to learn them, you should brace yourself against the truth. I have faith that in this following lecture you will find the answers you seek."

-999:99:99.99D "I had the letter composted in two parts. The first one consist the your initial arrival, the second tells about the tale of your voyage with details. Should you find confusion and uncleanness, forgive me. Bequeath knowledge that my teacher left me. As longest the probability of such strange events is possible, it is fate to happen. Therefore, I tutor you to consider this as the reality of what happened."

-999:99:99.99D "Your second visit occurred only a few days ago, on the night of Juu-goya. As you can recall, you came here swept away by the Sea of Tranquillity. I often visit this place, it's calms my mind, but also feels a little worrying. It's the only source of impurity here on the Moon. That is why we, the Lunar Defence Corps, are given the task to send back and repel any invader from Earth, as they are threat of the longevity here. Therefore, when I happen to see any entity at the shore, my duty is to return it from where you came, however. You stood and looked around. "This is the Dark side of the Moon, right?" You were asking me abruptly. Because of most of travellers are either confused or lost, your question was surprising. Nevertheless, I wasn't inclined to answer that, so I replied "Perhaps, in countless possibilities this place might be called that". Then you introduced yourself, "I'm a traveller from Earth. I came to visit this place". "Aren't you lost? And in confusion you mistaken this place for another." I wanted to fend off and avoid complication, however you pressed your stance. "I'm sure this place is were I wanted to go. Anyway, who are you? Are you one of Lunarian sages that created the Capital?" I was met with your inquires, against my vows and duties. Whenever using force was the right solution, was troubling my mind, but there was one more absorbing detail about you. The steel conviction about the cause of your arrival here. It made me wonder, if this person possess a talent to travel between Earth and the Moon on will, such similar flair to mine. Therefore, that was the reason I invited you keeping our meeting a secret on one condition, that you would leave this place on my whim. Agreed and intrigued we left towards the Capital."

-999:99:99.99D "We arrived and I guested you inside the mansion, pouring you some tea as you taken place, disappointed you didn't get to see whole of the Moon Capital. At that time I couldn't explain why were you not permitted, but take it as a certain lesson I learned from the past, when housing a certain visitor. Then, as I expected, you started to ask me about this place, but my lips were sealed. You quickly scented my deceit, and accordingly you started to grew weary about your safety. But I simply took a sip and reminded of our terms, to calm you down. One other thing caught your eye, it was a bonsai tree that exhibited no flowers or leaves. You said "This is no mistake, it's the legendary tree that blossoms in jewels of 7 different colours, the same one that the Jeweled Branch of Hourai comes from". Although you didn't knew the difference between the one on the Moon and the Earth, you pried further "But it looks barren, why doesn't it bloom?" I answered "It is possible to make it bloom, but only on Earth. I also forbid you from taking it". This is not false, the Udonge tree can only bloom once it's feed with impurity. You were disappointed with my call. Still, to warm our colloquy, you decided to speak. The topic you naturally chose was the activity of Earth of the Moon, and it's effects on the Moon Capital. "Humans aren't manipulated and our involvement in Earth's history is minimal. I personally oversee any operations we might have" I said, since I bear a personal fault of having interest in humans. It could be considered a weakness that cloud my judgement, but what you also said something gripping in return. "I consider myself not as a human, but something more twisted. I'm not the one of them, hence I care less about their trivialities". I have heard of mystical beings called Youkai by the people of Earth, and perhaps the girl in front of me at that time was one. It was interesting to meet such a creature that exhibits no ill-intends. To further inquiry I asked about your apprehension of your power. "Since you asked, I'm able to see boundaries around the world, some that help me travel to them in dreams. Such travels are somehow able to affect the reality, as I am able to bring items from them. It could be said even that they are those visions are the same as reality". In that explanation I was competent to conduct that your being was no more knowledgeable than a microbe. I was wondering how could you travel here with such full-of-holes conviction, therefore I asked you "And to why do you carry such resolve, I wonder?". "It is because of a person that told me, the person who set the path for me that I want to leave behind". And at that point I knew this night is going become captivating. What happens next I'm sure you don't want to reminiscence, hence let's proceed to the second part."

-999:99:99.99D "After you meet with your friend on Earth, and without a resolve, you decided to assault by the front door. The moon trip supposed to be a trap laid down by you, the plan you were harbouring in your heart for so long. But you still haven't decided which path to take, in your words. What would happen to your friend is going to be decided here, you thought. Even if you didn't take action, your skilful slyness covered any tracks you might be leaving. To an observer from outside it would seem you were both good friends, but in reality it was different. And with that your journey to the Moon Capital began."  
-999:99:99.99D "First let's consider the accident at the Moon Base. It was true that, and I shall repeat myself here, the malfunction of the airlock that humans created propelled you and your friend on a Moon rock that would surely penetrate your so-called "technologically advanced" space-suits. That would mean the death for both of you in about 10 seconds. However, the moment you realised that, you subliminally erected a time-slip into the deep past. That moment was the beginning of the first Lunar war, which was over thousand years ago from now. Perhaps, it was due the disturbance caused by at time that you ended up at that precise time, but I'm sure you are well aware of that now, because you said your power brought you to the past on several occasions. I also carry a similar power, that is why I was able to learn about everything that happened for you after your time travel."

-999:99:99.99D "Continuing on the track, due the circumstances you were able to mask yourself and fake your responses in order to make your friend believe you are both without a slight hope of rescue. At that time certainty, humanity had no means of doing that. So you walked with her, wondering what to do next. But somehow you couldn't help yourself but to hate her more. It's not strange for a heart to produce such fierce emotions called attachment. Even if she kept talking about you two together, you responded with a facade behind your suit, but inside your mind you were distanced. Actions, such as lying about your first trip to the Moon, covering your face in dust so you could no longer see her face, were only a route towards more hatred. And soon you were almost ready to perform an inexplicable task, but you kept that locked as best you could. You needed a place to escape, to mentally prepare, so you returned to the dream world. Although, that only caused you to find something more worrying, the threat of death. I, more than my sister, can remember almost everything and everyone that visited our Lunar Capital from Earth, and your stay at that time is engraved in my memory. Of course it took me time to realise you were the same person after a thousand year period, the second time you came here. Once it was facilitated for me, I started to consider you in a more serious manner."

-999:99:99.99D "At your time of return from the dream, you were convinced about your stance. You prepared for the day you would finally decide to open the door to the Moon Capital, after walking aimlessly for so long. That night, you were also planning finally on dealing with her. However, as you slept you unselfconsciously opened a boundary back reality, although something was amiss. As you quickly realised, the person in the suit beside you was a Moon rabbit who stole the suit that was washed ashore in the Sea of Tranquillity. So the first thought that came to your mind was that your partner was captured, but that wasn't what happened. You chased the rabbit down the hole, and recognized the fact for yourself, that being the fate of your friend. I was created the seal in such way that without that knowledge it was impenetrable. Therefore, are you happy with your box? Although it's not a Tamakushige, but more like humans would call a Schrödinger's one."

-999:99:99.99D "Where you wondering why would I be writing to a person who decided never to come here ever again? It is in my weal interest to keep outsiders away from the Dark Side of the Moon. It would be a problem if you were interested in even returning or decided on brining other people here, but I'm sure that wouldn't be the case right? If you ever do I will have a duty to kill you, which I would rather avoid if possible."

-999:99:99.99D "However, since my fault and sin, I also respect your will to become realise yourself, for myself was such a person long time ago. Perhaps great things are destined for you, and properly training your power to spirit away might yield for you a better life, so that you will be a example that would direct humanity away from Lunar Capital, which is also something I yearn for. In different time and circumstances you would be sure to have a dearest friend, but such are the state of things."

-999:99:99.99D "Let this letter be your reason to illuminate yourself, in the light of the Moon Princess, that one day we might find ourselves beneath a cherry tree in grace of Heavens."


End file.
